


Like Me

by lachance



Category: Chely Wright
Genre: Bullying, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Homophobia, Religion, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Перевод автобиографии Чели Райт.
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Все единицы измерения русифицированы — килограммы, градусы Цельсия и т.д.

_26 января 2006 года_

Двадцать восемь дней с тех пор, как она последний раз говорила со мной. Почему она не позвонит, не протянет мне руку? Я схожу с ума или уже сошла? Так это и происходит?

Я сходила к врачу. Доктор Хок сказал, я вешу 49 килограммов. Когда я последний раз взвешивалась, было 54. У меня нет аппетита. Я просыпаюсь и плачу, я плачу, когда ложусь спать. Я брожу по дому в ночи из комнаты в комнату, пытаюсь найти что-то, что отвлечет меня, придаст мне сил, что-то, что не даст мне разбиться на части.

Я боюсь своих мыслей. Мне становится лучше только во сне. Но сон неуловим. Он издевается, дразнит, он мучает меня. Каждый раз я рискую увидеть ее во сне. Это счастливые сны, но потом я просыпаюсь и правда обрушивается на меня, высасывает воздух из легких, оставляя достаточно лишь для слез. Будто в детстве перехватило дыхание, и я пытаюсь прошептать «не могу дышать». Я лежу в надежде, что это сон внутри сна и я смогу проснуться.

Интересно, все ли люди, сломленные, как я, чувствуют то же самое. Я всегда думала, что самоубийцы просто были слабы. Теперь я знаю, как боль проникает в каждую клеточку тела, как безнадега заглушает голос разума. Позже, когда я пыталась рассказать о своем отчаянии, меня спросили: «Ты действительно любила ее так сильно? Потерять ее было так больно, что ты хотела умереть?». Я сказала нет, но в моменте была уверена, что это меня добьет.

На двадцать восьмой день после расставания я медленно открыла глаза за пятнадцать минут до рассвета. Я лежала в постели, чувствуя каждое мышечное волокно, нервы за глазами, каждый сантиметр кожи, обтянувший мои кости. Все болело. Я оставалась в пижаме с нового года, не считая ковровой дорожки в центре Нэшвилла. «Я приду за тобой и притащу тебя на дорожку, если придется, — сказала моя близкая подруга и менеджер, Джен. — Ты встанешь, примешь душ, уложишь волосы, сделаешь макияж и наденешь платье, хорошо?». У меня не было сил спорить, а Джен не знала о моей тайне или моем разбитом сердце, так что я сдалась.

Я заметила вертикальную складку между глаз, которой раньше не было. Сначала она появлялась, только когда я плакала, но я плакала так долго, что больше она не исчезала. Снаружи было так холодно, что я оставалась на третьем этаже — там было чуть теплее. Мой рояль был внизу. Я бы взяла его в постель, если бы могла. Вместо него я взяла свою Гибсон J-200. Я могла взять на гитаре только пару аккордов, но песни рвались из меня — проливались из меня, на самом деле. Целыми днями я играла, пока пальцы не начинали кровоточить. Я уверена, гитара и песни помогали мне выжить. Когда я заканчивала песню, доводила ее до идеала, делала простую запись в своей домашней студии, другая мелодия или фраза царапали мою гортань или срывались с кончиков пальцев. Мне нужен был перерыв, но я продолжала писать.

Через две недели после разрыва я перестала бороться со своим гневом. Я больше не могла оправдывать ее в своих глазах. Она плакала, говорила, что не знает, как вписать нас в свою жизнь. Она обещала попробовать, потому что никогда никого не любила, как меня. Она просила остаться с ней. Потом она сбежала. Я поддалась своему разочарованию в ней, я злилась на общество, которое толкает таких, как я, во тьму. И мне никогда не было темнее, чем в начале мучительно холодного дня первого месяца 2006 года.

Я скрывалась большую часть своей жизни, я изо всех сил защищала свой секрет. Никто из кантри-музыкантов, таких, как я, не признавался в своей гомосексуальности. В Нэшвилле есть геи, но все верят, что на обложках журналов — не они. Кто-то понимает, что в индустрии кантри-музыки есть геи-публицисты, сонграйтеры, парикмахеры и визажисты, помогающие продать «гетеро»-звезду публике, но это все. И даже среди них мало кто решался на камин-аут.

Я была успешной артисткой, видео-звездой. Я попала в список 50 самых красивых людей журнала People. Военные просили меня оставить автограф на своих плакатах с Чели Райт. Меня видели по всему городу со многими известными мужчинами — Брэдом Пейсли, Винсом Гриллом, Троем Айкманом, Бреттом Фавром.

Как я могу быть лесбиянкой? Ну, могу.

Я размышляю о жизни, которая кажется наполненной общеамериканскими достижениями. Я была президентом класса, королевой выпускного бала в старшей школе. Вошла в список лучших новых вокалисток Академии кантри-музыки. Была первой артисткой, выступавшей перед войсками в Ираке после смерти Саддама Хуссейна. Я была Женщиной года Американского легиона и моего родного штата — Канзаса. Основала «Чтение, письмо и ритм», благотворительную организацию, собравшую больше миллиона долларов для общеобразовательных школ. Для кантри-фанатов по всему миру я известна как автор хита «Одинокая белая женщина».

Тем утром я поняла, что мой секрет поймал меня в ловушку. Я могу прятаться от Нэшвилла и от моих фанатов, но я больше не могу прятаться от себя. Даже если я смогу выбраться из эмоциональной пропасти, я продолжу лгать. Ложь уже стоила мне двенадцати лет отношений с Джулией, женщиной, с которой я надеялась остаться до конца своих дней. Теперь это стоило мне отношений с Кристин, женщиной, с которой я только что рассталась. Отрицание и страх разделили нас. Отрицание и страх сказали Кристин, что лучше спрятаться, чем следовать зову своего сердца. Но я была не лучше. Даже за закрытыми дверями, я не могла быть собой. Так что на двадцать шестой день 2006 года я решила перестать бороться.

Я поднялась наверх, в свою спальню, встала на стремянку и потянулась к верхней полке шкафа. Я легко нашла заряженный девятимиллиметровый пистолет. Он был тяжелее, чем я помнила. Несколько секунд я смотрела на него, затем спустилась на три пролета вниз, в фойе на первом этаже. Пистолет в руках ощущался так странно. Я держала его неправильно — как грязный подгузник или кусок испорченной еды. Он издал глухой звук, когда я положила его на каминную полку. Я стояла и смотрела на него. Помню, я гадала — как люди делают это. Прикладывают к виску и нажимают на курок? Или вставляют в рот? Второе казалось логичнее — я не хотела промахнуться. Если я буду целиться в рот, я, скорее всего, не промахнусь.

Я молилась Богу, прося простить меня и понять, почему я больше так не могу. Я умоляла Бога понять, почему я никогда не смогу жить той жизнью, что он для меня задумал. Я надеялась, Бог поймет, что меня никогда не примут.

Я подняла пистолет и вложила дуло себе в рот. Он был холодным. Я стояла с пальцем правой руки на спусковом крючке, готовая выстрелить, нажав на него в обратную сторону. Я посмотрела в зеркало над каминной полкой. Не знаю, как объяснить, что взглянуло на меня из зеркала. Мой открытый рот со стволом пистолета в нем... Мои широко распахнутые глаза — больше, чем они были когда-либо. Я вдруг поняла, что не плачу. Разве люди не плачут, когда убивают себя? Помню, я думала: «Что если мои глаза как-то останутся открытыми и тот, кто найдет меня, увидит их такими?». Так что я закрыла глаза... Палец все еще на спусковом крючке. В голове были тысячи мыслей. Я думала о своей семье, собаке, моих друзьях, фанатах, солнце, поцелуе Джулии, о музыке. Потом я услышала шум.

Это мое сердцебиение отдавалось в голове. Оно становилось все громче и громче, и я просто знала — сейчас что-то должно случиться. Я не могла вечно стоять в фойе с закрытыми глазами и пистолетом во рту. И что-то случилось — я начала плакать. Когда полились слезы, я открыла глаза и посмотрела в зеркало. Я вытащила пистолет изо рта, положила его на каминную полку и поднялась на третий этаж. Я забралась в постель и лежала следующие два дня.


	2. Молитва

Господь, пожалуйста, позволь мне не быть лесбиянкой. Я обещаю быть хорошим человеком. Я обещаю не лгать. Я обещаю не красть. Я обещаю всегда верить в тебя. Я обещаю делать все, о чем ты попросишь. Пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого. Во имя твое молюсь. Аминь.

Я возносила эту молитву каждый день своей жизни, начиная с третьего класса. Слова менялись с годами, но просьба оставалась прежней. Молитва была такой же частью меня, как карие глаза, длинные пальцы ног и шрам от ветрянки по центру лба.

Я не помню своей жизни без веры в Бога. И едва помню времена, когда не знала, что отличаюсь. Постепенно я бы узнала, что эту разницу другие ненавидят и боятся. Большую часть из тридцати девяти лет своей жизни я скрывала свою ориентацию, потому что думала, что так надо. Я была девчонкой из крошечного городка, которая мечтала переехать в Нэшвилл и стать знаменитой кантри-певицей. Мечта сбылась. Но, несмотря на весь свой успех, я сражалась с секретом, который мог разрушить все, что я построила. Десятилетиями я клялась, что унесу секрет с собой в могилу. Даже когда я пишу это, лишь немногие вне моей семьи и близких друзей знают, что я лесбиянка. Но я устала прятаться. Я гордая уроженка Канзаса, любящая дочь, сестра и друг, дочь Бога и лесбиянка. Меня воспитали с пониманием разницы между правильным и неправильным. Рассказать мою историю будет правильно.

Мои ценности воспитывалась в моем родном городе Уэллсвилле, фермерском коммьюнити из шестнадцати сотен жителей на северо-востоке округа Франклин, штат Канзас. Наша главная улица называлась Главная улица, и большинство водителей воспринимали мигающий красный свет как сигнал снизить скорость. Хотя до Канзаса был всего час езды, мы редко выбирались за пределы Уэллсвилля. Даже спустя все эти годы, мне трудно найти незнакомца в коммьюнити, где я выросла. Люди знали друг друга по именам, строили общественную жизнь вокруг футбольных матчей в старшей школе, проводили воскресенья в одном из двух центров духовной жизни города: баптистской или методистской церкви, которые были всего в пятиста метрах друг от друга. Люди из Уэллсвилля женились на своих школьных возлюбленных и оседали здесь, воспитывая детей, совсем как их родители до них. Это сердце страны и я горжусь называть его домом.

Я младшая из трех детей. Каждый из нас родился с разницей в год, начиная с лета 1967 года, когда моей матери, Чери, было всего девятнадцать. Кто-то говорит, я унаследовала свое упорство от мамы. В четыре года она заболела полиомиелитом, врачи говорили, что она не сможет даже ходить, не то что иметь детей. С тех пор, как она заболела, и до девяти она провела большую часть своей жизни в больнице. Она перенесла множество операций, которые оставили страшные шрамы на ее правой ноге, что была вдвое меньше левой. Но к первому году старшей школы она просто решила ходить и отбросила свои костыли. Издевки над ее хромотой, над шрамами, которыми были покрыты ее ноги, только сделали маму жестче. После свадьбы с моим отцом, она решила, что будет рожать детей без лекарств и хирургического вмешательства. И она родила.

Мой двадцатидвухлетний отец, Стэн Л. Райт, сам едва был мужчиной, когда родился мой старший брат, Крис. Отцу было всего пять, когда дедушка умер от аппендицита, оставив мою бабушку едва сводить концы с концами. Единственными отцовскими фигурами в его жизни были бесконечные мужья и бойфренды, большинство из которых не задерживались надолго. В семнадцать папа поступил на военную службу, но после свадьбы нашел работу по заливке бетона на стройке. Папа тяжело работал, чтобы содержать растущую семью, но во многих смыслах он не был готов к тому, чтобы быть мужем и отцом. К счастью, мой старший брат был самостоятельным стоиком с самого начала — по крайней мере, такова семейная история. К счастью — потому что моя сестра Джени родилась спустя всего одиннадцать месяцев.

Я родилась позже, осенью 1970 года — самый большой ребенок из трех, четыре килограмма восемьдесят два грамма. У меня были длинные черные волосы, которые так и не выпали, ногти, отросшие настолько, что они сгибались на концах, и — то, о чем любят рассказывать мои брат и сестра — мягкий светлый пушок на спине (он, к счастью, выпал). С самого рождения Джени обожала меня, всюду следуя за мамой, пока она ухаживала за новорожденным ребенком. Одно из моих ранних воспоминаний — Джени проталкивает лицо через решетку на моей кровати, ожидая, пока мне что-то понадобится.

В мои ранние годы родители наскребли достаточно денег, чтобы купить старый белый дом в викторианском стиле, 710-ый к югу на Главной улице, который мы до сих пор зовем просто Старый Дом. На рубеже веков дом назывался Wayside Inn, тогда он был пансионатом для железнодорожников. Я любила каждый его разваливающийся угол.

У моего отца было доброе сердце, но он знал только один способ справляться с трудностями — выпивка. Он становился злым, когда пил, и эта злость всегда была направлена на маму. Когда мне было три, мама сбежала с тремя детьми посреди ночи. С помощью своей сестры, тети Чар, она нашла маленький розовый дом в Оттаве и работу в круглосуточной химчистке. Позже она согласилась вернуться к отцу с одним условием: он должен бросить пить. Отец пытался сдержать свое слово, но иногда срывался. Случалось, он выходил из дома на ночную охоту и не возвращался утром. Я боялась, что он мог пострадать, но мама всегда точно знала, где он. «Наверное, напился и отключился в своем пикапе», — говорила она с горечью в голосе. Когда он наконец возвращался, казалось, она чувствовала радость и облегчение, что он был просто пьян... а не мертв. Напряжение между нашими родителями давило на всех нас. Они спорили обо всем на свете, и в глубине души я и мои старшие понимали, что им лучше расстаться. Но, несмотря на все проблемы в браке, мы знали, что они любят нас.

_Семейный портрет Райтов, сделанный на ярмарке штата Небраска, 1973 год_

Во многих смыслах, мои родные были визионерами. Они были настоящими деятелями, которые могли создавать планы и претворять их в жизнь. Конечно, секретом многих успешных начинаний была рабочая сила из троих крепких детей, которые делали точно то, что им говорили. Мои брат, сестра и я были избавлены от настоящего тяжелого ручного труда в годы нашего взросления. Что-то из этого было пугающим, что-то — невероятно веселым. 

Когда зима обрушивалась на фермерский Канзас, было обычным делом, что ртутный столб на недели опускается до минус двадцати или за день выпадает полметра снега. Отец и мы, трое детей, кутались в термобелье, джинсы, комбинезоны и куртки и уходили в лес, рубить дрова. Канзасские дети любят снег и мы всегда были рады выйти на холод, не важно, для развлечения или работы. Иногда даже мама выходила и помогала нам, хоть и была инвалидом. Она была сильной. Мои родные учили всех нас усердно трудиться и добиваться хороших результатов.

Мы оставляли пикап так глубоко в лесу, как было возможно, и относили топоры и цепные пилы туда, где собирались работать. Только у отца хватало силы управляться с большой цепной пилой, так что мы отступали и пытались понять, где нам не нужно быть, когда упадет дерево. Когда оно падало, мы принимались за работу. Мы срезали небольшие ветки нашими маленькими пилами, затем опрокидывали большие бревна, чтобы их можно было разрубить топором пополам. Древесина разделялась на все меньшие и меньшие части, пока не оставались дрова одного размера, которые могли бы легко поместиться в печь или камин в чьем-то доме. Мы выстраивались в небольшой человеческий конвейер, чтобы перетаскивать груду древесины через лес. Мы с Джени распевали кантри-песни во все легкие. Мы пели и работали. Мы грузили древесину в грузовик идеальными рядами, используя каждый квадратный сантиметр. Мы пытались грузить как можно более аккуратно, чтобы можно было увести больше. Потом ехали до места назначения, разгружались, складывали дрова снова и получали деньги. В те холодные зимние дни мы работали от рассвета до заката. Я не знаю, сколько люди платили отцу за то, что мы доставляли древесину, но этого, должно быть, хватало, чтобы свести концы с концами.

Когда мы возвращались домой, мама заставляла нас снять мокрую, замерзшую одежду, и подавала каждому из нас большую тарелку чили или бобов с ветчиной. Не помню, чтобы родители когда-нибудь благодарили нас за тяжелую работу, но в воздухе всегда чувствовалось «идите, ребята... вы хорошо потрудились». Я жила ради этого чувства. 

Родители учили нас, что мы сможем все, если будем усердно работать.

В первом классе я подрабатывала разноской газет — шесть дней в неделю я разносила Лоуренс Дейли. Вдобавок к подработкам, у каждого из нас были домашние и фермерские обязанности, за которые мы несли ответственность. Наш дом не был красивым, но он был чистым. Мы не растили цветов во дворе, но трава всегда была свежескошенной. У нас не было красивой одежды, но она была опрятной.

Когда мне было шесть, я спросила маму, можно ли мне пройти крещение. «Ты еще слишком мала, бельчонок», — ответила мама. Она села за кухонный стол, который мой отец сколотил из остатков древесины, закурила Вайсрой и сказала мне сесть. Мы говорили, пока дымилась сигарета, затем она затушила ее в пепельнице с логотипом «Вождей из Канзас-сити». Она встала и прошла в подсобное помещение в задней части дома, сказав в дверях: «Тебе лучше увидеться с Уорреном и послушать, что он скажет». 

Уоррен Скилс был проповедником Уэллсвильской общинной баптистской церкви, прихода, частью которого мы были уже несколько лет. Он жил со своей женой, Конни, в трех домах от нас. Я бросилась бежать и нашла его на заднем дворе, занятого своими пчелами. Он увидел, что у меня есть дело, и осторожно запер маленькую деревянную коробку, где держал улей, и проводил меня на крыльцо, где мы могли поговорить.

Я выпалила на одном дыхании: «Я хочу креститься, но мама сказала, я еще слишком мала, потому что, она сказала, я должна понимать, что значит пригласить Иисуса в свое сердце, и что Он будет твоим Богом и Спасителем, но я ПРАВДА знаю, что это значит, и пусть мне всего шесть, я ПРАВДА думаю, я готова креститься, но мама сказала, я должна сначала спросить вас, потому что вам решать. Как вы думаете, Уоррен?». Ответом Уоррена были протянутая рука, смех и громкое «Аллилуйя!». Потом мы сидели на крыльце, пили чай со льдом Конни и говорили о Боге и мире.

Меня крестили в следующее воскресенье.

Моя мама много говорила о вере, и я думаю, она была искренна. Она постоянно читала Библию и учила меня обращаться к ней за ответами на любые вопросы, что будут у меня в жизни. Она была не из тех, кто цитировал писание, но она понимала истории из Библии и что они значат для нее. Я всегда считала ее, как я это называю «рабочей христианкой». Она говорила мне, что Бог настолько могущественен и велик, что если у меня есть любые вопросы или проблемы, с которыми мне нужна помощь, я могу обратиться к Библии, даже если не знаю, где искать. Она показала мне, что можно взять Библию, помолиться о просветлении, а потом открыть в случайном месте и просто начать читать. Она сказала, что здесь нельзя ошибиться, Бог всегда даст ответ или укажет путь на страницах. Иногда казалось, что этот ритуал помогает мне найти ответы и указания, в которых я нуждалась, но, может быть, я просто чувствовала себя лучше, полагаясь на Бога. Ничего страшного, что я не знаю, почему мои отношения с Богом работают... это просто есть. И за это я благодарна.

Я чувствовала разногласия в том, чему учили церкви, в которых я была за свою короткую жизнь. Каждая церковь рассказывала истории по-своему, но все они, кажется, читали одну и ту же Библию. Я задавалась вопросом, как такое возможно. Это заставило меня задуматься, как можно по-разному истолковать одно и то же писание. Я заметила, что даже в моем маленьком городке люди верят в разные вещи — настолько разные, что они ходят в определенную церковь. Будь это не так, и будь слово Божье ясным и доступным для понимания, они бы ходили в одну. Если в крошечном Уэллсвилле, штат Канзас, умещается столько религиозного разнообразия и конфликтов, во всем остальном мире религия, должно быть, еще сложнее.

_Я в шесть лет, 1976 год_

Дженни и я начали ходить в Уэллсвильскую церковь Ассамблеи Бога когда нам было двенадцать и одиннадцать соответственно. За месяц до этого мама сказала, что мы больше не принадлежим к общине, в которой были год или около того. Так что мы с Джени искали новую церковь. У нас не было длинного списка критериев, по которому мы решали, в какую церковь пойти. Их было всего два, на самом деле: чтобы мы не были там раньше, и чтобы туда можно было доехать на велосипеде. Я знала проповедника Ассамблеи Бога и его жену, потому что разносила им газеты, и они пригласили меня взглянуть на их церковь.

Община тепло встретила нас. Город был маленьким, так что мы знали большинство лиц и имен тех, кто молился там. Я помню, как однажды на Воскресной службе люди начали выкрикивать незнакомые мне слова. Я взглянула на Джени, чтобы узнать, понимает ли она, что происходит, но она не понимала. Старейшина общины подошел к скамье, где мы сидели, и схватил меня за руку. Он вытащил меня из ряда и повел в проход. Я сопротивлялась и пыталась сесть обратно. Он сказал что-то очень громко, положив ладонь мне на макушку. Я помню, он надавил рукой так сильно, что одна из заколок впилась мне в голову. Затем он сказал на чистом английском, который я могла понять, что я должна пройти вперед и сделать это. Я пожала плечами, не представляя, о чем он. Он сказал, что у меня тоже есть дар глоссолалии, и я должна заговорить... чтобы показать всем «благословенный Божий дар». Я молчала. Я не знала, что делать, и у меня не было никаких особенных слов, чтобы сказать. Я не была разочарована, что Бог недостаточно любит меня, чтобы наградить меня «даром», но мне было страшно, потому что у старейшины, схватившего меня за руку, была какая-то жутковатая сила. Это пугало меня. Я боялась, что у него есть какой-то другой дар, способный показать ему, что я влюбляюсь в девушек, а не парней. Джени и я никогда больше не возвращались в эту церковь.

Мне всегда казалось, что мне повезло — в моем списке причин скрывать свою гомосексуальность не было пункта «Бог ненавидит геев». Ни одна церковь или религия, через которые я прошла, не предлагали геям ничего, кроме осуждения, но почему-то я не до конца верила в это. В детстве я боялась, что Бог не одобрит мою гомосексуальность, но страх перед Богом никогда не задерживался в моем сердце надолго. Я чувствовала, что Бог любит меня сильно и непоколебимо. Я слышала от религиозных людей: в Библии говорится, что быть лесбиянкой — это неправильно. Я тоже читала это, но, честно говоря, Библию тяжело читать, трудно понять и невозможно приложить к современности. Вот что я скажу: даже если бы в Библии прямо говорилось «Чели Райт... если ты читаешь это, будь уверена, что любить другую девушку и желать провести с ней жизнь — это грех», я бы нашла это тревожным, но все равно знала бы, что это то, кто я есть, точно такая, какой меня сотворил Бог, и Его любовь ко мне бесконечна. 

Все последующие годы я чувствовала, как любовь моей семьи и жителей моего маленького городка, связанного тесными узами, помогает мне пробиться, как певице. Но большую часть времени мне было страшно. Я боялась, что люди поймут, насколько я отличаюсь, так что я поставила своей целью быть лучшей во всем остальном. Я боялась, что уже проиграла, потому что была лесбиянкой. Но я сделала все, что могла, чтобы восполнить этот фатальный недостаток.

Когда мне было девять, в канун Нового Года Старый дом сгорел дотла. Вся семья стояла в ночи, дрожа от холода в минус десять, наблюдая за тем, как пожарные-добровольцы пытаются сдержать огонь. Они выкрутили каждый шланг, что был у них на этой белой вагонке, но всякий раз, как вода касалась древесины, она отскакивала, замерзая в маленькие ледяные шарики. Мы так и не узнали, что призвало ад, поглотивший Старый Дом, но спустя все эти годы мне до сих пор снится 710-ый к югу на Главной.

В тот момент я не знала, почему начался пожар, я думала, это из-за меня. Девятый год моей жизни был таким пугающим, и последний день стал подходящей точкой. После того, как Старый Дом превратился в пепел, жизнь стала гораздо тяжелее.


	3. Обучаясь скрывать

На вопрос, когда я поняла, что меня привлекают женщины, я обычно отвечаю — в каком-то смысле, я всегда знала. Еще до первой влюбленности я понимала, что я другая. Но впервые почувствовав влечение, я поняла, что отличает меня от остальных — моя гомосексуальность. Пазл сложился и он выглядел скверно.

За пару недель до начала третьего учебного года, мы с Джени побежали в школу, как делали всегда в конце летних каникул. У каждого класса было три учителя, и нам нужно было узнать, к кому приписаны мы. Обычно школьная администрация вешала листок с именами учеников и учителей в окошке неподалеку от классов начальной школы.

Имя своего нового учителя я раньше не видела. Мисс Смайли. Мне показалось интересным, что она не «миссис» или «миз» — просто «мисс». Вся эта история с «мисс» смущала меня.

Мисс Смайли недавно закончила колледж и была полна энтузиазма. У нее были самые красивые, самые белые зубы, что я когда-либо видела, ее кожа была загорелой в золото. Она не носила макияж — ей было не нужно. Каждый день она надевала в школу комбинезон с карманом на груди. Кажется, мистеру Петерсону, директору, это не нравилось — спустя пару месяцев она начала ходить в школу в юбке. Однажды я спросила ее об этом, когда мы возвращались с перемены. Оказалось, кто-то сказал ей, что учителя не носят такие вещи в школу, и ей пришлось найти что-то другое.

_Третий класс мисс Смайли. Я в центре первого ряда. 1979 год._

Мои брат, сестра и я — мы любили школу. Мы шли на занятия, даже когда болели. Я старалась приходить пораньше, просто чтобы ничего не пропустить. В тот год я начала бояться пятниц, мне не нравилось покидать школу на выходные. И я поняла, что скучаю не по одноклассникам или перемене, вкусному ланчу, что подавали каждый день, или по самой учебе, которую так ждала. Я скучаю по своей учительнице.

Каждые выходные я часами представляла, чем она может заниматься. Думала, кто ее друзья. Мечтая о ней, я не представляла поцелуи или прикосновения, просто думала, что хочу быть рядом с ней. Мне кажется, любой третьеклассник, влюбленный в кого-то противоположного пола, чувствует то же самое. Сомневаюсь, что гетеросексуальная школьница фантазирует о сексе с мальчиком — скорее просто хочет быть рядом и нравиться ему.

Я наблюдала за другими девочками в своем классе, пытаясь понять, чувствуют ли они к мисс Смайли то же самое. Я так надеялась разглядеть это в них, молилась, чтобы влюбленность в учительницу оказалось чем-то совершенно нормальным. Но я не замечала за одноклассницами ничего такого. Думая об этом, я чувствовала тяжесть в желудке и тошноту. Я знала, что оказалась в плохой ситуации, и было больно понимать, что мне не с кем поговорить об этом и некуда пойти.

Не думаю, что слышала тогда слово «гомосексуал» или понимала, что оно значит, но точно слышала от взрослых или ребят из старшей школы шутки, в которых были слова «гомик», «педик», «дайк» и «квир». Слыша, как люди говорят о гомиках, педиках, дайках и квирах, я гадала, как они выглядят. Насколько я знала, их не было в Уэллсвилле. Кое-что из того, что я слышала в церкви, дало мне понять, что существуют плохие слова и вещи. Я столько раз слышала, как слова «шлюха», «уголовник», «пьяница», «гей», «извращенец», «лжец» и «неверующий» связывались воедино, что поняла: все это — фундамент, на котором построены зло и грех.

Каждая ночь пятницы была праздником в детстве, потому что родители разрешали нам не спать допоздна. После десятичасовых новостей начиналась «Пятничная ночь ужасов», где обычно транслировались два страшных фильма подряд. Мы засыпали, едва начинался второй, но все равно любили свой праздник попкорна, пепси и ужастиков. Одна ночь пятницы оставила после себя целые годы тревоги и удушающего страха. В ту ночь папа решил не спать с нами. Крис ушел к себе еще после первого фильма, Джени осталась дремать на полу, закутавшись в одеяло, сшитое прабабушкой за годы до нашего рождения. Мы с отцом остались на второй фильм. Я очень устала, но я была обязана показать, как долго смогу не спать.

Едва начался фильм и до самой последней сцены меня будто парализовало. Даже когда мне понадобилось выйти в туалет на середине, я осталась сидеть на диване рядом с отцом. Образы того фильма, сюжет, музыка, что доносилась из телевизора той ночью — все это осталось со мной и преследовало меня еще днями, неделями, месяцами и годами после. Увиденное убедило меня: мне грозит одержимость. Главной героиней была типичная американская девочка примерно моего возраста, в тело которой вселился сам Сатана.

На следующий день я попыталась расспросить маму об этом. Сначала ее шокировало, что отец вообще позволил своей десятилетней дочери смотреть «Экзорциста». Но потом она сказала, что думает о дьяволе, и что едва ли я одержима злым духом. Она старалась убедить меня, что даже если иногда я попадаю в неприятности — я хорошая девочка. Говорила, что я нормальный ребенок, такой же, как все, и дьявол не заставляет нормальных детей делать за него грязную работу. 

Это все, что ей нужно было сказать, чтобы я знала — у меня огромные духовные неприятности. Я не была нормальной. Я была противоположностью норме. Все вокруг — громкие слова, осторожные предположения, язык тела — говорило, что во мне есть что-то неприемлемое.

Я все еще любила мисс Смайли, даже если не хотела это. Я сопротивлялась этому чувству, незаметно на эмоциональном и поведенческом уровне наказывая себя. Целые дни в классе я пыталась не смотреть на нее. Я верила, что мои чувства к ней были греховными и старалась ничего не чувствовать изо всех сил. Живот продолжал болеть. Я так надеялась, что после третьего класса разлука с мисс Смайли излечит меня.

Но в следующем году я влюбилась снова. Кузен моей мамы, Сэм Финелл, жил с семьей в Ливенворте, Канзас, всего в паре часов езды от Уэллсвилля. Марсия была на два года старше моего брата, Трейси — ровесницей Джени и Сэмми Сью всего на пару месяцев младше меня. Сэм был потрясающим пианистом, и я боготворила его за это. Сэм и его семья были хорошими, добрыми и забавными людьми. Мы ставили музыку, играли в карты, настольные игры, ходили в походы с ними и их любимой таксой. Нас связывали миллионы улыбок. Они были теми забавными родственниками, которых не видишь так уж часто, но каждая встреча с ними — праздник.

Обычно я проводила время с Сэмми Сью, с которой мы были почти ровесницами. Она обожала Рода Стюарта и была уверена — она дитя его давно потерянной любви. Сэмми Сью даже стриглась и одевалась, как он. Мне нравилось играть с ней, но я ловила себя на том, что постоянно ищу повод подняться наверх, к комнате Марсии. Просто чтобы пройти мимо, ради одной призрачной возможности заглянуть внутрь.

Сестры Финнелл хорошо ладили друг с другом, Марсия была мила со мной. Сэмми Сью или Трейси, или Джени — кто-то всегда соглашался пойти со мной наверх, спросить, не хочет ли Марсия сыграть в монополию. Она легко соглашалась, отвлекаясь от разговора с бойфрендом по телефону, чтобы сыграть с нами. Все дочери Сэма и Мэри Энн были красавицами и Марсия не была исключением.

После одного из выходных, что мы провели вместе, мама получила письмо от Мэри Энн. Я принесла его из почтового ящика, стоящего в конце гравийной дорожки, и восторженно сказала, что мы получили что-то от Финнеллов. Мама открыла конверт, прочитала короткую записку и достала три школьные фотокарточки сестер Финнелл, размером чуть больше марки. Она поднялась из-за стола и прикрепила фотографии к холодильнику — каждую на отдельный магнит в виде яркого фрукта. 

Я взглянула на фотографии. 

Светлые волосы Сэмми Сью были зачесаны наверх, совсем как у ее воображаемого отца Рода Стюарта. Трейси выглядела очень мило, и меня поразило тогда, насколько они похожи с моей сестрой. Затем я перевела долгий взгляд на фотографию Марсии. Она была самой красивой из них. Я почувствовала, как кровь приливает к моим щекам и рукам, и ногам. Желудок сделал двойной кульбит. Это был первый раз на моей памяти, когда я почувствовала что-то похожее на возбуждение.

На долгие дни холодильник стал моим наркотиком. Я не могла противиться желанию пройти рядом с ним. Я находила повод спуститься в кухню, проходила мимо фотографии, будто ничего не происходит, даже не останавливалась — только слегка замедляла шаги. Я успевала лишь сфокусироваться на ней и немедленно опускала подбородок, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Краем глаз я смотрела на прекрасную Марсию Финнелл. 

Спустя несколько дней я настолько боялась, что кто-то поймает меня, что решила приступить к плану Б: украсть фото. Целенаправленным и спланированным тактическим маневром, я прошла мимо нашего миндального цвета кенмора, смахнула фотографию пять на семь и направилась прямо в ванную в коридоре. Это было единственным безопасным местом, потому что там я могла запереть дверь. Я заперлась, сползла вниз по обшитой панелями стене на пол и целую вечность смотрела на фотографию, прежде чем спрятать.

Над раковиной был шкафчик, где мама держала комет, пайн-сол, коробку бигудей и упаковку туалетной бумаги. Внутри внизу проходила опорная балка, удерживающая раковину на одном уровне со стойкой. Никто не стал бы туда заглядывать.

Я взглянула на снимок последний раз, прежде чем оставить в безопасном месте.

В четвертом классе я влюбилась в Марсию Финнелл. И любя ее так сильно, я училась ненавидеть себя. Я вглядывалась в других людей в надежде найти кого-то, похожего на меня, но не видела ничего, что дало бы мне знак — я не одна. Несмотря на все мои надежды, влечение к женщинам так и не исчезло. Если в Уэллсвилле и были похожие на меня девушки, то я не знала, как найти их. Не было ни единой книги в школьной или городской библиотеке, где говорилось бы о гомосексуальности, а если бы они были — я бы не решилась к ним прикоснуться, опасаясь, что меня поймают.

Я была томбоем, мне нравилось ходить на охоту с отцом. Я играла на позиции квотербека с братом и его друзьями. Крис всегда хотел, чтобы я была чирлидершей, но когда наступало время броска, он сдавался, потому что знал — я ничем не хуже мальчишек. Помню, еще во дворе Старого Дома один из его друзей разнылся: «Ни за что с нами не будет играть девчонка». Крис ответил: «Моя сестра играет, к тому же, она все равно лучше тебя».

Но я любила и платья, и кукол. Когда мы с Джени не стригли куклам волосы розовыми ножницами и не красили их веки лаком для ногтей, мы заботились о наших детях совсем как о настоящих.


	4. Дом восходящего солнца

Лоретта, Бак Оуэнс, Тэмми Уайнетт — эти нэшвилльские легенды были мне словно члены семьи. У нас не было денег, но в доме всегда была музыка. Мои родные говорили, что мы — люди своей страны, так же, как другие — республиканцы или демократы. Из-за этого я выросла, думая, что любая музыка в нашем доме — включая Битлз, Чака Берри и Элвиса — это кантри-музыка.

Я любила слушать, как папа играет на двенадцатиструнной гитаре или своем Гибсоне J-45. Он был самоучкой, как и все в нашей семье, но он был самым крепким ритм-гитаристом в округе. Мама пела, держа блокнот на кольцах, полный написанными от руки текстами ее любимых песен. Блокнот был с ней, еще когда не было меня. Она подхватывала мелодию, а отец пытался спеть гармонию в припевах. Я подпевала, чтобы немного помочь ему, и он говорил с улыбкой: «Звучит неплохо, бельчонок!». Мама гордилась моим пением, я чувствовала это. Не думаю, что мои родные когда-либо были счастливее. И я тоже.

По субботам мы часто устраивали вечеринки. Десяток гостей собирались у телевизора, подпевая Хэнку Уильямсу-старшему и Тому Т. Холлу, и сигаретный дым плыл над их головами как облако. Я была единственным ребенком, кому хотелось быть там, где взрослые и музыка. Я ненавидела дым, но меня тянуло к песням и дружелюбной атмосфере в этой комнате. И мне нравилось, когда меня звали поиграть с ними на джем-сейшенах. 

Я начала играть на фортепиано еще в четыре (не представляю, как мои родители смогли заплатить за уроки). Мне было около шести, когда я смогла спеть свое первое соло — это был «Дом восходящего солнца». Не помню, почему выбрала поп-хит 1964 года, но папа играл на гитаре, и я подумала — было бы здорово подыгрывать ему на фортепиано, пока я пою. Я подошла к консольному фортепиано Генри Ф. Миллера, стоящему у стены, открыла крышку, и начала тоскливую блюзовую классику о потерянной душе, брошенной в борделе Нового Орлеана.

Мои пальцы будто знали, что делать. Почти во всех песнях, что я тогда знала, было три или четыре аккорда, но у «Дома восходящего солнца» их было пять или шесть. Прогрессия начиналась с минорной ноты и это определяло музыкальный тон всей песни. Я обожала то, как драматично это звучит, и гордилась тем, что мне нужны все десять пальцев для аранжировки, что я выстроила. Я полностью отдалась лирике и наслаждалась тем, как хорошо эти слова ощущаются во рту, позволяя мелодии просто парить на вершине этих прекрасных аккордов. Теперь забавно вспоминать себя фермерской девчонкой из Канзаса, поющей блюз в комнате, полной взрослых. Но тогда я пела с полной самоотдачей. Я уже знала, что стать певицей — моя судьба.


	5. Обидчики

Я любила карандаши, бумагу Биг Чиф, новые восковые мелки и школьные ланчи. Еще до того, как я пошла в детский сад, я вставала вместе с Крисом и Джени и бродила за ними, пока они готовились к своим дням школьных приключений. Я так сильно хотела в школу, что оставаться дома было пыткой. Я уговорила маму помочь мне не отставать от них, и каждый день она проводила со мной время за уроками. Я научилась читать и писать еще до детского сада, и это одна из причин, почему в школе я училась хорошо.

Моей учительницей была миссис Лойер, и я не только занималась с ней, но и приносила ей газеты. До четвертого класса я была именно той образцовой ученицей, которой мечтала быть. Но в тот год я узнала, что некоторые люди могут быть просто злыми.

Одна из одноклассниц немного пугала меня — лучше было быть ей другом, чем врагом. Но в начале учебного года Джейн была моим другом.

Сесилии, другой моей однокласснице, всегда было тяжело в школе. Но четвертый класс стал вершиной ее унижений, потому что Джейн будто помешалась на ней, изо всех сил стараясь превратить ее жизнь в ад. Однажды Джейн забрала из стола миссис Лойер пластиковый бокс, где та держала обеденные талоны всего класса. Когда миссис Лойер заметила, что бокс пропал, она спросила об этом, но, похоже, никто его не видел. Спустя пару дней без обедов это стало большим событием в школьном мирке. Каждого из нас допрашивали, и дело было уже не в пропавшем боксе, а в том, что кто-то украл его и лгал.

На третий день во время перемены Джейн попросила вернуться с ней в класс на минутку. Она открыла свой стол и показала бокс. Я воскликнула: «О, вау, ты нашла его!». В ее лице появилось что-то жесткое, она схватила меня за волосы, накрутила на кулак и велела заткнуться. Затем Джейн взяла бокс и положила его в стол Сесилии. Мы вернулись на площадку. Не разрыдаться стоило мне труда.

Понятия не имею, откуда Джейн знала, что случится дальше, но в ту же секунду, когда мы вернулись в класс, миссис Лойер и еще один учитель сказали, что наши столы нужно немедленно обыскать. Они нашли то, что искали, в столе Сесилии, и это значило одно: большие проблемы.

Не помню, как долго я боролась с собой, но то, что я видела, пожирала меня заживо. Я пыталась набраться смелости пойти против Джейн, которая была харизматичным лидером, способным заставить любого сделать что угодно, не рассуждая и не думая о последствиях.

Однажды утром до звонка я сказала миссис Лойер, что мне нужно поговорить с ней, и, конечно, она согласилась. Позже днем она положила мел на металлическую полочку под доской и сказала перед всем классом: «Чели, нам нужно поговорить снаружи». Внутри я кричала: «Какого черта ты делаешь? Теперь Джейн знает, что я говорила с тобой!». Я встала, взглянула на Джейн, будто не представляю, зачем меня уводят из класса, и вышла за дверь.

Мы сели на бетонных ступеньках возле школы и миссис Лойер произнесла:  
— Ты говорила, что тебе нужно поговорить со мной. Что ты хотела сказать?.  
Я ответила:  
— Не могу вспомнить. Я забыла.  
— О, понятно, — сказала она с сарказмом.  
Целую минуту мы сидели в полной тишине. Я спросила, могу ли я вернуться в класс, но ответом было «нет», и тогда я просто закрыла лицо руками и начала всхлипывать. Она положила ладонь мне на плечо и спросила, все ли в порядке дома.  
— Чели, ты можешь рассказать мне все и я помогу тебе, — сказала она. Я глубоко вздохнула и будто вулкан правды извергся из меня — я рассказала ей во всех деталях, что сделала Джейн.

Она сказала — я правильно сделала, что пришла к ней, и это было смелым поступком. Я не чувствовала себя смелой. Я чувствовала страх и тошноту. Я была так взволнована после этого разговора, что она отправила меня полежать в кабинете директора несколько минут перед возвращением в класс. Должно быть, миссис Лойер отлично все разыграла, потому что Джейн так никогда и не узнала, что это я рассказала ей.

На рождество после каникул мы с Сесилией вместе точили карандаши в точилке, висевшей на стене в конце класса, и я заметила, что у нее новые теннисные туфли и красивая одежда, которой я не видела раньше. Я сказала, что мне очень нравятся ее туфли и штаны, и спросила:  
— Тебе подарили их на рождество?  
Она прижала ладонь к моему уху и прошептала:  
— Миссис Лойер дала их мне, и еще две пары джинс, только не говори никому, хорошо?  
Я обещала, что не скажу.

Сесилия была славной девочкой и могла бы стать мне хорошим другом, но я слишком боялась дружить с ней, потому что она была целью Джейн и ее подпевал. Я знала, что с ней плохо обращались, и, помню, думала о миссис Лойер как о супергерое, восстанавливающем справедливость во вселенной. Я надеялась, когда я вырасту, я смогу делать хорошие вещи для других.

Последние несколько лет в начальной школе были трудными. Я разрывалась между желаниями быть замеченной и чтобы никто не обращал на меня внимания. Я хотела первой выступать перед аудиторий с речью или устным докладом, хотела, чтобы меня первой выбирали в игре в кикбол. Я жила ради моментов, когда миссис Крамер, учитель музыки, позволяла мне играть на фортепиано и петь перед всем музыкальным классом, и я была в ужасе, что кто-то поймет, что я отличаюсь от них. Меня разрывало от стыда и я была полна уверенности одновременно.

В те годы мальчики и девочки впервые влюблялись и начинали встречаться. Это было проблемой. Я изо всех сил старалась влюбиться в мальчика, но ничего не получалось. Я могла оценить, кто из них красивый, а кто крутой, я не была дурой — я была лесбиянкой. Я следовала правилам и старалась не попадать в неприятности. Так было до пятого класса.

За внимание мальчишек шла постоянная борьба. И когда один из них обратил внимание на меня, я стала объектом обиды и ревности со стороны других девочек. Знали бы они, насколько я была не заинтересована. Больше всех мне досаждала Джейн, которая оставалась моим врагом, пока я не покинула Уэллсвилль.

Одним зимним днем весь класс пошел в школьную библиотеку. Тогда все уже разбились на стайки и я осталась сама по себе. Я стояла в проходе между полками, пытаясь выбрать книгу, которую возьму домой, когда контрабандный снежок ударил меня будто пуля — без предупреждений, прямо над левым глазом. Я огляделась и увидела стрелка: Дэниэль Грин в окружении Джейн и других смеющихся девушек. Никогда не забуду, в какой была ярости. Я бросилась к Даниэль, у нее даже не было времени сбежать. Схватила за горло обеими руками и повалила на пол. Я сидела на ее груди и била по голове и по лицу.

Вокруг нас собрались другие дети и я слышала, как миссис Аллендар, библиотекарь, кричит, чтобы мы остановились. Я не остановилась, но помню, как избивая Даниэль, уговаривала себя не бить со всей силы. Я не хотела причинить ей слишком много боли или пустить кровь, просто хотела, чтобы другие девчонки поняли — я не собираюсь это терпеть. Миссис Аллендар оттащила меня от Даниэль, когда я начала плакать. И я ненавидела себя за эти слезы, они размывали то, что я пыталась сказать: не связывайтесь со мной.

Нас обеих отправили в кабинет директора. Мистер Петерсон отправил меня домой с запиской для мамы, знавшей, как трудно мне с другими девочками. Мама и папа заставляли нас придерживаться довольно строгих правил в школе — попадать в неприятности не допускалось. Но однажды нам сказали, что если мы, дети, когда-нибудь попадем в драку в школе, лучше бы родителям не узнать потом, что это мы нанесли первый удар. Таким было правило ведения боя Стэна и Чери. В тот раз я смогла убедить их, что снежок технически был первым ударом в драке.

Мама написала ответ на обратной стороне записки от директора и я отдала ее своему учителю. Там было что-то в роде «Я прочитала записку и Чели рассказала мне, что случилось. Если ей первой кинули снежок в лицо, у меня нет проблем с тем, что она ударила Дэниэль Грин. С благодарностью, Чери Райт».

Мой учитель, миссис Рогевиц, взглянула на записку и отправила меня в кабинет директора Петерсона. Он прочитал, сказал мне вернуться в класс, и на этом все закончилось.

Снежок не оставил даже синяка, но я чувствовала себя разбитой.

В шестом классе буллинг продолжился. В тот год я думала, что могла бы вписаться, если бы носила правильную одежду. Но у моей семьи никогда не хватило бы денег на дизайнерские вещи вроде джинсов Джордаш или теннисок Найк, которые я так хотела. Мы покупали одежду в Джи. Си. Пенни, стоковом магазине в Канзасе, где продавался фабричный брак — штаны с кривыми швами и неровными карманами, дырявые свитера. Это было унизительно, но большего мы позволить себе не могли. Может, если бы у меня были тенниски Найк, шестой класс не стал бы такой катастрофой.

_Мне было одиннадцать и меня переполнял страх, что со мной что-то не так. Я была уверена, что у меня большие проблемы с Богом. Глядя на фотографии, я вижу боль в своих глазах._

Я не могла радоваться, когда популярные девочки пускали меня в свой круг. Меня выбирали, потому что я была умна и хорошо играла в софтбол и баскетбол. Потому что иногда им нужна была идеальная студентка с поставленной речью, способная сделать заявление от имени своих сверстников. Они признавали мои сильные стороны, но и отлично видели слабые: я была чувствительной, напуганной и нищей.

Игровая площадка за Уэллсвильской начальной школы была прямо за классом, и в том году на наших глазах там возводили огромные деревянные джунгли. Это были целые этажи дорожек, веревок, столбов, цепей, лестниц, качелей и тоннелей. Мы играли на строительных материалах, лежащих рядом. Повсюду были разбросаны железнодорожные шпалы — большие куски дерева, обработанные креозотом, которые поддерживали рельсы железнодорожных путей. Мы решили построить из них что-нибудь, пока они были не нужны строителям. Мы будто строили домик из детского строительного набора, где каждая деталь весит девяносто килограмм.

Все это было весело, но очень опасно — любой из нас легко мог остаться без пальцев. Еще раз: мы делали это на детской площадке под присмотром учителей. Понятия не имею, почему нам позволили это, но — позволили.

Спустя неделю, в день, когда мы должны были закончить, в воздухе витало воодушевление. Мы бросились на площадку, чтобы закрепить последние полосы дерева на то, что называли крышей, создав клетку, где легко поместился бы лев или медведь. Между полосами было всего двенадцать или пятнадцать сантиметров, так что после установки последней, из домика не осталось бы выхода.

Моя команда должна была донести последнюю шпалу на крышу. Джон Миллер и я поднимали ее наверх. Он пришел в школу только в этом году и так и не нашел друзей, так что, думаю, он был рад работать со всеми. Мы как раз ставили шпалу на место, когда девочки закричали: «Чели, Джош, спускайтесь вниз, вы сможете поднять ее изнутри». Мы прыгнули внутрь. Они опустили шпалу. Мы оказались в ловушке. Они смеялись сверху, а затем принялись плевать на нас. Плевки были на моем лице, руках и ногах, и в моих волосах.

Прозвенел звонок и все бросились к дверям классной комнаты. Я не только злилась, что попала в ловушку, на насмешки и плевки, но и не могла позволить себе опоздать в очередь к классу. Без помощи Джоша я смогла сдвинуть шпалу достаточно, чтобы выскользнуть наружу из клетки. Мой класс был в пристройке неподалеку от главного школьного здания, так что на то, чтобы добежать и встать в очередь, много времени не понадобилось.

Девочки собрались в конце очереди. Они смеялись надо мной. Я слышала, как Джейн говорит: «Не игнорируй меня. Я с тобой говорю. Чели страшно. Тебе страшно!». Я была вся в плевках и грязи, и не собиралась поворачиваться, чтобы они увидели мои слезы. Тогда Джейн приказала кому-то заставить меня повернуться.

Я продолжала смотреть на дверную ручку. Кто-то толкнул меня со спины. Резко, как удар плетью, я налетела на дверную ручку, разбив губу и подбородок, и сползла по стене. Я не осталась на полу надолго. Обернувшись, я бросилась к ним, не сомневаясь, кто должен стать моей жертвой. Я избила одну девочку и оставила на другой кровь и синяки.

Мою маму и маму Джейн вызвали к мистеру Петерсону. Предсказуемо, со взрослыми Джейн вела себя покладисто и вежливо.  
— Не знаю точно, что произошло, — сказала она. — Я не все видела. Только как Чели избивает тех девочек. Не знаю, может быть, это недоразумение.

Мама Джейн пыталась сказать моей, что я слишком чувствительная и мне нужна кожа потолще. Она сказала:  
— Чели, вот что тебе нужно сделать: если кто-то указывает на твои недостатки — укажи на их недостатки. Если у обидчика большой нос, просто скажи — о, у тебя слишком большой нос, и он перестанет доставать тебя. Просто скажи, что не так с ними.  
Она утверждала, что ее дочь и другие девочки не доставали меня, они просто делали то, что делают дети. Она сказала моей маме:  
— Вы не думаете, что так Чели и нужно себя вести?  
— Нет, я точно не думаю, что моя дочь должна бить по чужим комплексам и слабостям и швырять их людям в лицо. Это совсем не то, как мы себя ведем. — Затем мама повернулась к мистеру Петерсону и сказала: — У меня в стиральной машине груда белья и мне нужно его повесить, так что я иду домой.  
Мистер Петерсон отпустил нас всех.

Надо мной издевались без причин, но эти пытки оставляли столько боли и страха, что иногда я думала не ходить в школу. Скорее всего, меня бы отстранили или я бы отстала от программы. Юные ученики-геи и лесбиянки — легкая мишень для обидчиков, для которых ориентация — просто еще одна причина издеваться над ними, толкая на задворки общества.


	6. Под водой

Были времена, когда я думала, взрослея, что плохие вещи случаются с теми, кого я люблю, из-за моей ориентации. Это было божье наказание за то, что я лесбиянка. Когда сгорел Старый Дом, родители постоянно ссорились, а дядя Эрл погиб в автокатастрофе — это была моя вина. Когда Крис сломал руку и плечо, и расколол череп, упав с велосипеда — это была моя вина. Когда Джени разбилась на велике и десятки швов покрывали ее ногу и лицо — это была моя вина. Это были слова осуждения от Бога лично. Бога огня и серы, которым меня пугали в церкви. Но в то же время я знала, что и есть и другой, добрый Бог — тот, что знает и любит меня и всегда будет на моей стороне.

Когда Старый Дом сгорел дотла, мы переехали в двухэтажный трейлер на участке в полтора гектара, окруженный конным пастбищем за пределами Уэллсвилля. Я постоянно молилась обоим своим Богам. В церкви мы молились за тех, кто писал свои имена в молитвенные списки — за чью-то бабушку с больным бедром, за чьего-то мужа с сердечным приступом. И я придумала особую молитву, которую не смогла бы внести ни в один список: Господь, пожалуйста, позволь мне не быть лесбиянкой. Я повторяла это каждый день, три раза в день. Я подсчитала: эту молитву я возносила примерно 1 095 раз в год. Умножьте на три — 3 285 раз. Я думала, это должно сработать. Это гораздо больше, чем мы молились за бедро или печень. Затем я поняла, что все делаю неправильно. Я возношу молитву про себя, в своей голове. Нужно сказать это вслух, громко, как мы всегда делали в церкви.

Несколько раз в день после школы я приходила на свое «место» — огромное пастбище за нашим трейлером, где паслись восемь лошадей. Я вставала по центру, где никто бы не услышал, и возносила свою молитву. Иногда я поворачивала к дому и чувствовала, что мне нужно вернуться обратно и сделать это снова. Мама кричала на меня за то, что я ушла, когда в доме еще осталась работа, но мой новый способ молиться был гораздо важнее. Я была полна надежды. И никто, кроме тех восьми лошадей, не знал мой секрет.

Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы изменить меня или спасти тех, кого я любила. Одним субботним утром я услышала, как мама говорит с тетей Чар по телефону, понизив голос. Потом она повесила трубку и пошла за отцом в заднюю спальню. Спустя считанные минуты нас посадили в плимут универсал и повезли в дом тети Чар в Канзасе. Ее сына Дэвида неожиданно увезли в больницу. Ему было тринадцать, второй по старшинству из пяти моих кузенов. Он и его девятилетняя сестра Кэри были мне как родные. Вместе мы играли, вместе нас наказывали. Нам дарили одинаковые пижамы на канун Рождества. Мы делили ванну, нижнее белье, кровати и родителей.

Пока взрослые в кухне играли в пинокль или покер, мы попадали в неприятности. Кэри была известна тем, как взмахнула ножницами и отрезала себе челку с предсказуемым результатом (по сей день я иногда изучаю линию роста ее волос, гадая, не отстригла ли она свои локоны снова). Джени и Дэвид были заводилами, способными подбить нас на что угодно — например, забраться на крышу дома тети Чар или что-нибудь поджечь. Единственным порядочным человеком среди нас был мой брат, Крис — он никогда не лгал. У Дэвида хватило бы безрассудства посадить Джени в сушилку, включить ее и уйти. Но несмотря на все шалости, Дэвид был в нашей семье сияющей звездой.

Тетя Чар была занятой матерью-одиночкой и редко была в церкви, так что Дэвид сам ходил на службу и в воскресную школу. Он был одаренным скрипачом и мы часто играли вместе. У него был диабет и Дэвид придерживался особой диеты, носил с собой перекусы, мочился на маленькие палочки и ставил себе уколы. Сначала мысль о том, что он в больнице, не напугала нас. Помню, мама говорила, пока мы разгонялись на федеральной магистрали летним утром:  
— Он будет в порядке. Им просто нужно выровнять уровень инсулина, и он будет в порядке. Не волнуйтесь.

_Родители и тетя Чар никогда не упускали шанс построить нас от старшего к младшему на фотографиях. Крис (шесть лет), Джени (пять), Дэвид (пять), я (четыре) и Кэри (два)._

В больнице папа посадил нас в приемной и купил одну бутылку пепси на всех. Шли часы. Папа поднялся наверх и провел там, казалось, вечность. Мы спросили о Дэвиде, когда он вернулся.  
— Он очень болен, и если не начнет поправляться в ближайшие несколько часов — ему станет хуже, — ответил отец. Я отвезу вас, ребят, к тете Чар, чтобы няня могла уйти.  
Кэри весь день была дома с соседкой, и отец велел нам не рассказывать ей, насколько болен ее брат. Высадив нас, он направился обратно в больницу. Мы спросили Кэри, чем она хочет заняться, и она предложила плавание. В нескольких минутах ходьбы был общественный бассейн, но нам нужны были деньги, чтобы войти. Кэри зашла в комнату Дэвида, сняла маленькую резиновую заглушку со дна его свиньи-копилки и достала несколько долларов. 

Весь день я умирала без своей молитвы. Я хотела прочитать ее по дороге в Канзас, в больнице, в ванной тети Чар, но слишком боялась рискнуть. И когда мы пришли в бассейн, я прыгнула и оставалась под водой так долго, как только могла. Весь день я молилась под водой. Я не просто произносила свою молитву — я выкрикивала ее, так боялась, что Бог наслал на Дэвида болезнь из-за меня. Я поднималась, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и ныряла обратно, и оставалась под водой. Снова и снова я выныривала, чтобы вдохнуть, а потом ныряла и молилась.

Когда мы вернулись домой и переоделись, наш универсал въехал на подъездную дорожку. Там были мама, тетя Чар и папа. Мы бросились к дверям с вопросами. «Где Дэвид?». Мама посмотрела на нас пустыми глазами и обронила: «Он умер», как если бы говорила о погоде.

Той ночью мы пошли ужинать в пиццерию. Тетя Чар, Кэри и остальные сидели за столом, покрытым клетчатой красной скатертью, ели пиццу и разливали из графина выдохшуюся теплую газировку.

Молитва снова подвела меня.


	7. Позвольте мне спеть

_На заднем дворе нашего дома в Уэллсвилле, штат Канзас. 1983 год. Слева направо: Кэри, Джени, я, Крис._

Мне начали платить за выступления, когда мне было одиннадцать, вскоре после смерти Дэвида. Если не было денег, но была ждущая аудитория, я пела и играла все равно. Я приходила с синтезатором, усилителем и микрофоном в бары, на собрания ветеранов иностранных войн, открытия автосалонов, на пикники, свадьбы, похороны, в госпитали, школы, церкви и чьи-то гостиные. Но больше всего — в дома престарелых.

Первый раз я сыграла для кого-то годами раньше, когда мы еще жили в Старом Доме. Как рассказывают родители, мне было четыре, я свободно бродила по двору, а потом вдруг исчезла. Родные обыскали сарай и курятник, посмотрели под большим серым крыльцом. Они начинали паниковать. Соседи прочесали окрестности и наконец нашли меня в шести кварталах от дома, в Уэллсвильском доме престарелых, где я играла на рояле и пела для нескольких пациентов в инвалидных креслах.

Когда родители привели меня домой, они спросили, где я научилась играть. Я ответила, что всегда могла, и если у нас будет инструмент в доме, я буду играть для них тоже. Я провела много дней своей короткой жизни, сидя на коленях у своей прабабушки Мелвины Диксон, пока она играла на рояле старинную церковную музыку. До сих пор ясно вижу ее, вижу бледно-голубые вены, ползущие по ее полупрозрачным, бледным рукам. Я накрывала ее ладони своими крошечными пальцами, пока она играла. Однажды я сказала: «Бабушка, я тоже так могу», и она ответила: «Я знаю, что ты можешь».

Позже родные унаследовали рояль бабушки Диксон и он стал моим лучшим другом. Они спросили, хочу ли я брать уроки музыки, и я сказала да. У них не было денег, но все вместе они наскребли немного и позаботились о том, чтобы у меня была возможность по-настоящему изучить мой инструмент.

Мой первый учитель сказал, что у меня идеальные руки для игры на рояле. У меня были длинные, тонкие пальцы, которых я всегда немного стеснялась. Пробегать ими по клавишам вверх и вниз было естественно, как дышать.

Ребенком я слушала новые песни на кантри-радио, запоминала мелодии и бросалась к роялю, чтобы сыграть их. Друзья моего отца, охотники на енотов, всегда были были где-то рядом с домом, и я цеплялась за их комбинезоны кархарт и заставляла сидеть рядом, пока играла. Однажды я уговорила остаться на мой маленький концерт продавца пылесосов кирби, который постучал в нашу дверь (и мама купила у него пылесос).

Однажды, когда мне было пять, к нам зашел преподобный Скилс, баптистский проповедник. Я спросила, не хочет ли он послушать последнюю песню, что я освоила. Ему пришлось. Я села к роялю и похлопала по пустому месту рядом с собой. Песня получилась идеально. Закончив, я повернулась к нему и спросила: «Что думаете, Уоррен?». Все, что он смог ответить: «Вау». Потом мама зашла в комнату и спросила, что за серенады я пою здесь.

«Любовь в жаркий полдень!», ответила я с гордостью. И увидела, как мама стремительно бледнеет, понимая, что ее маленькая дочь только что спела проповеднику хит Джина Уотсона 1975 года о безыскусном полуденном сексе двух незнакомцев.

_И мы провалились в сон_  
_На мятых спутанных простынях_  
_После любви в жаркий полдень_

Пока я росла, выступления становились лучше, а моя аудитория — больше. К одиннадцати мне стали звонить, чтобы пригласить сыграть с группой или соло. Я смогла пробиться на шоу Опера — местные концерты кантри-музыки по образцу Старинной Гранд-оперы, которые часто транслировали на радио. Эти шоу собирали большую аудиторию фанатов кантри, которые проезжали целые мили, чтобы послушать любимую музыку. Обычно я играла три или четыре песни с местной группой опытных музыкантов. В Канзасе было популярное шоу «Фаррис Опера», которым владел и управлял музыкант по имени Байрон Джонс. Я была одержима идеей попасть туда.

Если ты прошел прослушивание на одно Опера-шоу, другие, скорее всего, захотят позвать тебя тоже. Так можно было получить региональную фанбазу и я знала, что если когда-нибудь захочу попробовать в Нэшвилле, сначала мне нужно пробиться в Канзасе. Я решила, что Фаррис Опера всего в часе езды от Канзаса — ключ к моему успеху. К раннему подростковому возрасту у меня было достаточно громкое имя вокруг Канзаса и Миссури, чтобы Байрон устроил мне специальное закрытое прослушивание.

Мои родители никогда не подталкивали меня к индустрии развлечений, но когда я просила отвезти меня куда-то, они соглашались. И они с радостью отправились со мной в Канзас. Я должна была пройти прослушивание, присоединиться к родным на ужин в ресторане, а потом вернуться в театр на Оперу ночью. Я надеялась, что если все пройдет хорошо,я вернусь через месяц-другой, чтобы выступать там, так что посмотреть шоу было моей домашней работой на будущее.

Я спела несколько песен с местной группой, которую возглавлял сын Байрона — Кевин. Он был лучшим гитаристом, что я слышала вживую за всю свою жизнь. Когда я закончила, Байрон задал мне множество вопросов, стоя в центральном проходе к аудитории. Потом поболтал с моими родителями у буфета и спросил, не собираемся ли мы пойти куда-то перекусить. Мы сказали да и поинтересовались, не порекомендует ли он ресторан. Он назвал один и добавил: «Обязательно вернись сюда к началу шоу, потому что ты выступаешь во втором слоте».

Я была вне себя от радости. Я должна была выйти в эфир на радио Канзаса той же ночью, пока выступаю вживую на сцене Фаррис Оперы перед полным залом! Родные были счастливы, а я в ресторане не могла проглотить ни кусочка.


	8. Солсбери стейк, пожалуйста

Примерно в то же время я получила один из множества сигналов от Бога. Я думала тогда, что у меня есть врожденный изъян — и серьезный.

Может быть, рассуждала я, мне было суждено родиться мальчиком. Я была хороша в спорте, мне нравилось играть на улице, я считала девочек красивыми. И, естественно, я усердно молилась, прося Бога дать мне знак, что мне делать со своим, как я верила, врожденным изъяном.

Однажды с семьей отправились на ужин в единственный приличный ресторан в Уэллсвилле. Для нас это было редкостью — выбраться куда-то поужинать. Я была в восторге и точно знала, что хочу заказать: солсбери стейк. Мы сели и к нашему столу подошла официантка с формой для льда в руках. Мы знали ее. Все друг друга знали в этом городе, но она была другом семьи. Она играла в женской команде по софтболу в старшей школе, которую год назад тренировали мои родители.

Она немного поболтала с моими родными о школе и новой софтбольной команде. Я сидела к ней ближе всех — остальные были в кабинке у стены, а я прямо там, где она стояла. Она все время задевала меня ногой, пока болтала и смеялась.

Она держала пустую форму для льда над моей головой, будто пыталась немного укрыть меня. Из-за того, что она стояла, а я сидела, ее грудь оказалась на уровне моих глаз. Я взглянула на нее, обтянутую тесной футболкой, а потом заставила себя отвести взгляд. Я твердила себе, что это неправильно. Со мной должно быть что-то не так. Я родилась не в том теле. Я была ущербной. Я говорила себе не смотреть, но не могла сопротивляться. Я взглянула на брата, пытаясь понять, не смотрит ли он тоже, но он был занят попытками сдуть бумажку с соломинки в светильник, свисающий над нашими головами.

Кажется, официантка рассказывала семье о специальных предложениях, действовавших тем вечером, но я не уверена. После того, как я добрые две минуты пялилась на ее грудь — довольно долго для двенадцатилетки в Уэллсвилле, Канзас, чтобы смотреть на грудь семнадцатилетней девушки — я получила знак. Я наконец прочитала слова, вышитые на ее футболке. Большими красными буквами была вышита надпись «БОГ НЕ СОВЕРШАЕТ ОШИБОК».

Той ночью я чувствовала, что со мной все в порядке. У меня были надежда и утешение, хотя бы на какое-то время, что я такая, какой и должна была быть.

Прекрасная молодая официантка повернулась ко мне и спросила, что я буду заказывать, и я воскликнула с энтузиазмом: «Солсбери стейк, пожалуйста!».

Она улыбнулась. «Конечно, милочка», ответила пышная, жизнерадостная посланница Бога. Затем она постучала по моей голове карандашом и удалилась в кухню.


	9. Мальчик на тракторе

К юношеским годам я все еще старалась найти кого-то похожего на меня. Я знала пару девушек, которые казались крутыми или стереотипными томбоями, но они встречались с парнями. Я сама не выглядела как стереотипная лесбиянка, но знала, что моя сексуальная идентичность лежит за границами нормы. О гомосексуальности редко говорили, но того, что я слышала в церкви, хватало, чтобы понять — это запретно.

В Уэллсвилле был один такой человек, как я думала — одинокий мужчина за тридцать по имени Сэм. Я никогда не видела его с другим мужчиной, но некоторые называли его нашим городским извращенцем. Мне виделся только один способ получить такое прозвище — быть геем, хотя я никогда не уточняла. Я просто знала, что не хочу оказаться на его месте.

Я так боялась стать изгоем, что изо всех сил старалась взрастить в себе чувства к мальчикам, но у меня не получалось — пока в город не переехал Лорен Гретенкорд. Я задаюсь вопросом — меня тянуло к нему из-за его имени, подходящего и мужчине, и женщине, или из-за его красоты. Он был не просто по-мальчишески привлекательным, но красивым — с гладкой кожей, пухлыми губами, длинными ресницами и волнистыми светлыми волосами. На самом деле, я думала, что он красивее любой девушки в Уэллсвильской средней школе. Он был старше на два года, но мы вместе играли в школьном спектакле. Я написала Лорену любовное письмо, где звала на свидание, приложив школьную фотографию, и попросила сестру передать. Целые дни прошли без ответа. Лорен не обращал на меня внимания в коридоре и его поведение на репетициях осталось прежним. Это было унизительно. Я просто знала, что другие дети уже прочитали письмо и смеются надо мной. Недавно я спросила свою сестру: «Что вообще случилось с письмом, которое я просила отдать Лорену Гретенкорду? Ты передала его?». Она хмыкнула: «Конечно, нет, глупышка».

На фоне неудачи в любовной жизни я сосредоточилась на музыке, баскетболе, учебе и хоре. Даже если бы меня привлекали мальчики, у меня бы не было на них времени. Но незадолго до своих пятнадцати я встретила Майка Фолкса. Ближе к концу лета я ехала по Главной улице, чтобы забрать что-то для мамы (в то время дети в Канзасе получали права в четырнадцать, но сесть за руль без взрослых могли только «по делам фермы»). Я вела старый побитый родительский грузовик, когда увидела большой трактор на красном прямо передо мной.

Когда молодой парень за рулем трактора начал поворачивать у знака, ветер сорвал бейсболку с его головы и она приземлилась на дороге. Он попытался схватить ее в воздухе, но он был на середине разворота на большом хозяйственном оборудовании. За мной было несколько машин, но я все равно выключила зажигание, вышла из грузовика и подняла бейсболку. Он продолжил ехать, ничего не заметив.

Я поехала следом. Когда он наконец остановился, я тормознула прямо за ним. Подбежала, когда он спускался с трактора, и сказала: «Эй, ты уронил свою бейсболку». Он широко улыбался, пока я объясняла, как подняла ее. Я знала его — Майк был звездой футбольной команды в старшей школе. Теперь он учился неподалеку, в университете Оттавы и играл в футбол там.

Он сказал: «Я пару раз видел, как ты играла в баскетбол. Ты ничего» и мне это польстило. Потом я сказала, что мне пора возвращаться домой. Сев обратно в грузовик, я заметила, что он так и стоит позади своего трактора. Он не улыбался, не махал рукой. Он просто стоял там со спасенной бейсболкой в руке и смотрел на меня.

Спустя пару дней я увидела Майка снова. Тогда я работала по субботам в Ист Канзас Кемикал, магазине при заправке, где продавались оптовые фермерские товары. Я могла работать только по субботам, потому что была несовершеннолетней, а в этот день в магазине не продавалось пиво. Владельцы, Бонни и Карл Коффман, открывали магазин рано утром, а я приходила к одиннадцати. Я заполняла полки, мыла, инвентаризировала и заносила в журнал продаж сотни литров топлива. Карл и Бонни позволили мне проявить себя на взрослой работе и я обожала их.

Майк зашел в магазин и подождал, пока я закончу обслуживать клиентов. Он сказал: «Нашел тебя», когда в магазине остались только мы двое и стало тихо. Я была смущена и не знала, что сказать — он ведь не мог прийти просто чтобы увидеть меня? Но он мог. Это было начало драгоценных отношений, которые продолжались большую часть моих подростковых лет.

Я начала встречаться с Майком. Я хотела быть такой же, как мои ровесницы, а они в это время вступали в интимные отношения с парнями. Мои подруги жаловались, как трудно удержаться, чтобы не пойти до конца, а потом все происходит само собой — так захватывающе хорошо. Они словно говорили на другом языке.

Майк ухаживал за мной довольно традиционно. Когда у него не было занятий или футбольных тренировок в Оттаве, он приезжал в Уэллсвиль, чтобы повидаться со мной. Его семья была чудесной и мы устраивали семейные обеды с ними всякий раз, как могли. То, как ему важна семья, очень нравилось мне, и то, как он любит своего племянника Филиппа — еще больше. После обеда Майк отвозил меня в свой колледж и мы проводили время в доме, что он делил со своими друзьями. Он уважал меня, но, как любой парень его возраста, Майк хотел большего, а я боялась этого. Мне нравилось целоваться, но близость с Майком одновременно пугала и навевала скуку. Попытки сделать что-то большее всегда заканчивались неловко.Уверена, Майк думал, что я просто хорошая целомудренная девушка, и он никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого, хотя сам и не был девственником. Впрочем, однажды он все же ранил меня, изменив с девушкой по имени Мишель, довольно известной в Оттаве. Всегда думала, что он сделал это от досады, и в каком-то смысле Мишель оказала мне услугу.

Майк и я встречались время от времени, пока я училась в средней школе. Потом, в третьем классе я встретила Эндрю Коллинза. Эндрю недавно начал играть на позиции нападающего в футбольной команде в Гарднере, всего в паре съездов от трассы 35. Не знаю, что Эндрю разглядел во мне, когда мог получить любую девчонку в окрестностях Канзаса. Я даже задавалась вопросом, не встречается ли он со мной, потому что поспорил со своими друзьями, что сможет пойти со мной до конца. Если так, он проспорил.

Как и Майк, Эндрю изменил мне — на этот раз, с подругой моего детства Эрин МакАльпин. Я подозревала, что между ними что-то есть, но они оба это отрицали. Однажды я ждала в его спальне, пока он принимал душ. Я не копалась в его вещах, просто увидела несколько писем, сложенных в аккуратные квадраты на комоде. На каждом письме было женским почерком написано «Эндрю». Я открыла одно из них, взглянула, кто отправитель, увидела ее имя и наконец прочитала письмо. Каждое письмо. Я читала их, продолжая говорить с Эндрю, пока он одевался в душевой. Закончив, я вышла из дома, села в машину и уехала раньше, чем он мог бы выйти и остановить меня. Эндрю звонил, но я никогда не говорила с ним снова.

Где-то через неделю Эрин спросила, можем ли мы поговорить. Она призналась во всем, но настаивала, что я должна увидеть и те письма, что он написал ей. Она хотела, чтобы я знала — они оба виновны. Эрин просила прощения и я простила ее без колебаний. Я была расстроена, но не по той причине, что можно предположить. Мне было больно, не потому что мой парень и подруга предали меня, а потому что мне, на самом деле, было плевать, что он сделал и с кем. Не важно, как сильно я старалась, потеря мальчика не разбивала мне сердце. Я грустила, что грущу недостаточно.


	10. Озарк Джубили

Между средней и старшей школой я уехала из дома и последовала за мечтой прославиться в кантри в Озарк Джубили в Брэнсоне, Миссури. В Джубили ставили одни из самых успешных живых шоу, где выступали великие артисты — Портер Вагонер, Ред Фоли и Бренда Ли. В 1988 году Брэнсон все еще был причудливым маленьким курортным городком, идеальным местом для меня, чтобы попробовать жить, как артист. 

Позже, когда я уже сделала себе имя в округе, Тони Джеймс, музыкальный промоутер из Брэнсона, заметил меня и предложил поучаствовать в его шоу талантов. Что-то я выиграла, что-то проиграла, но Тони поверил в меня и порекомендовал Клиффорду и Мэгги Сью Кэмпбелл, хозяевам Джубили. Они устроили мне прослушивание, доверившись его интуиции. 

Брэнсон был в пяти часах езды от Уэллсвилля. Мне было семнадцать, я так и не накопила на машину, так что в Джубили меня отвезли родители. Мы приехали в театр за пару часов до назначенного времени, чтобы наверняка. Еще никого не было, так что я выскочила из машины и сфотографировалась перед зданием. Я храню эту фотографию по сей день.

На прослушивании стало ясно, что другие артисты — сессионные музыканты за тридцать — не в восторге от перспективы играть с подростком. Они неохотно прошли со мной за сцену. Но потом Клиффорд попросил меня сесть за рояль, пока пел кто-то еще, и я с легкостью подыграла и спела гармонии.

Мы с родителями вернулись в Уэллсвилль, и вскоре Кэмпбеллы позвонили, чтобы предложить мне работу. Я была в восторге и ужасе одновременно. Мне предстояло найти, где жить, купить машину и переехать в Брэнсон.

В итоге я арендовала трейлер в трейлерном парке Йеллер Холлер в пятнадцати минутах от Брэнсон Стрип(1), где находились Джубили и другие большие театры. Я купила свою первую машину, Плимут Дастер 1976-го года, за 600 долларов. Бросив синтезатор, бумбокс и всю свою одежду в эту чудовищную машину я направилась в Озарк. Мама поехала со мной, чтобы помочь устроиться, и через пару дней папа забрал ее обратно в Уэллсвилль. Вещей у меня было мало. В трейлере была кровать и кухонный стол без стульев. Я переехала во мгновение ока.

На следующий день я уже выступала в Джубили. У меня было только одно подходящее платье — выпускное, из ярко-розовой парчи, которое я надевала в Уэллсвилле пару недель назад. Оно стоило 180 долларов и я радовалась, что могу надеть его снова. 

После пары концертов ветераны сцены потеплели ко мне. Они показали себя добрыми и щедрыми людьми, которые много рассказали мне о том, как держаться на сцене и общаться с фанатами.

Лето было невероятно жарким, а в моем трейлере не было кондиционера. Крошечный термометр, приклеенный к обшивке в гостиной, порой показывал под пятьдесят градусов. Мой рабочий день в театре начинался примерно в четыре, но я часто приходила на пару часов раньше, просто чтобы насладиться двадцатиградусной прохладой в стенах Джубили. Родители остались в Уэллсвилле, так что Клиффорд и Мэгги приглядывали за мной, но я наслаждалась своим уединением. В трейлере не было телефона и по средам я звонила родителям с заправки у подножья холма Йеллер Холлер. Однажды, когда я забыла, родители ехали всю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке.

Я надеялась, что переезд в новый дом в другом штате окончит мои страдания, но в Брэнсоне я снова увлеклась какой-то девушкой. В одиночестве в трейлере я повторяла свою молитву снова и снова. И однажды ночью я подумала — Бог, должно быть, услышал меня.

Наши двухчасовые концерты шли с одним перерывом, когда артисты вставали перед сценой и давали автографы. Аудитория обычно была постарше, так что мы всегда замечали в толпе молодежь. Одним вечером трое красивых, спортивного вида парней дождались перерыва, чтобы поговорить со мной. Они сказали, что отправились в поездку перед колледжем и наш концерт был лучшей частью их приключения. Их родиной был Олив Бранч, Миссиссиппи, крошечный городок неподалеку от Мемфиса. Одного из них звали Оги, и он особенно сильно напоминал мне парней из моего родного города. Мы немного поболтали, потом мне нужно было возвращаться к работе. Во время выступления я поняла, что все время ищу взглядом секцию, где сидит Оги с друзьями. Мне нравилось, что сегодня в зале есть кто-то моего возраста.

_Мои лучшие друзья в старшей школе. Слева направо: Кристи, Деб, я, Сьюзен и Тина._

После выступления, когда я убирала платья и туфли, Клиффорд подошел ко мне за сценой и сказал, что Оги с друзьями все еще ждут в зале, чтобы увидеть меня снова. «Они спросили, можно ли пригласить тебя поесть мороженое. Я сказал, что если ты пойдешь с ними, лучше бы им обойтись без глупостей, иначе придется отвечать передо мной». Я поблагодарила Клиффорда и приняла приглашения.

Жить в Брэнсоне было как жить в огромном парке развлечений, так что мы все пошли кататься на картах. Вечером Оги сказал, что они не могут позволить себе отель, так что они разбили палатку в местном палаточном лагере. Он спросил, можем ли мы пойти в моей трейлер, и я согласилась, даже зная, что родители бы убили меня. Интуиция говорила, что они неплохие ребята. У меня был только один стул, поэтому все мы сидели на полу и слушали кассеты с моей любимой кантри-музыкой. У меня не было закусок или содовой, но им было все равно и мы болтали до трех утра. Потом я сказала, что мне нужно поспать. Они поднялись на ноги и поблагодарили за вечер. Я спросила, где их палаточный лагерь, и хватает ли у них одеял и спальных мешков. Оги признался, что у них только два спальных мешка на троих. Я не могла позволить кому-то из них всю ночь дрожать от холода в какой-то палатке, так что я пригласила их остаться на ночь во второй спальне моего трейлера, где была большая кровать и достаточно одеял, чтобы один из них с комфортом поспал на полу. Они вели себя как джентльмены и ушли ранним утром.

_Моя выпускная фотография, класс 1989-го года. Я не хотела тратить деньги на то, чтобы кто-то сфотографировал меня, потому что копила деньги на переезд в Нэшвилл, но рада, что в итоге сделала это._

Дней через десять я получила благодарственное письмо от Оги и поразилась, каким вдумчивым оно было. Мы стали друзьями по переписке, и во время весенних каникул в Университете Миссиссиппи он без разрешения взял машину своей сестры, чтобы повидаться со мной в Канзасе. Мы начали встречаться. Наши отношения продолжились, даже когда я закончила старшую школу и переехала в Нэшвилл. Сначала я надеялась, что появление Оги в Джубили было божественным вмешательством, призванным спасти меня от моей гомосексуальности. 

Но вскоре мне снова пришлось сражаться со старыми страхами. Ничто не могло спасти меня от того, что я лесбиянка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Highway 76, Бульвар кантри-музыки


	11. Оприлэнд США, 1989

В мае 1989-го я начала работать певицей в Оприлэнде США. Этот парк развлечений больше не существует, но в то время он процветал и Нэшвилльские туристы любили его. Я была одной из шестнадцати артистов в уличном шоу «Кантри-музыка США», зрелищном эстрадном ревю кантри прошлого и настоящего. Никогда в жизни мне не было так весело.

Шоу было очень быстрым и артистам приходилось менять множество костюмов за кулисами в считанные секунды. Были люди, нанятые специально для того, чтобы помогать нам переодеваться. Раздевалки за кулисами были переполненны, но все мы стали близкими друзьями, включая костюмеров, группу и артистов. На шоу было девять парней и семь девушек, и каждый из нас тяжело работал, чтобы попасть туда. Сотни молодых людей со всех концов страны приезжали на прослушивание, и мы были шестнадцатью счастливчиками, кто получил работу.

Годами я была большой рыбкой в маленьком пруду, но теперь все изменилось. Меня наняли не только петь соло — я должна была учиться работать в хоре. И успех укрепил мою уверенность, что есть очень мало вещей, которые я не могу научиться делать хорошо. Одной такой вещью были танцы, в которых я не была хороша никогда.

_Эта статуя Роя Экаффа и Минни Перл стоит в лобби Аудитории Райман в Нэшвилле, Теннессии, родине Старинной гранд-оперы. Я играла Минни Перл в «Кантри-музыке США». Спустя годы скульптор попросил меня «сидеть и позировать», потому что я знала манеры Минни, у меня были такие же шляпа и платье. Незадолго до того, как мисс Минни не стало, я навестила ее и она поблагодарила меня. Ее муж, Генри, сфотографировал статую, чтобы показать ей — результат мисс Минни понравился._

__

Я тренировалась каждый день и помнила каждый шаг на репетициях наизусть. Они были сложными и запутанными, но я была полна решимости в своей работе. Были групповые танцевальные номера, которые я должна была исполнять каждое шоу. Были номера, где я была в паре с более опытными и умелыми танцорами. Все мы должны были знать каждый танец на шоу, даже если не участвовали в номере — на случай, если кто-то заболеет или получит травму. Я была почти избавлена от унижения демонстрировать свою неспособность танцевать, но у меня сохранилось огромное уважение к талантам других людей, и это уважение помогало мне все эти годы.

__

Один из парней на шоу особенно выделялся и как танцор, и как вокалист. Его звали Рэй Кинман, он был звездой на сцене и за ее пределами. Мы все были общительными и любили пошутить, но Рэй обожал играть на публику. Он был умен, сообразителен и готов на все ради смеха. Мы ставили сценки, писали монологи и диалоги, создавали персонажей и превращали все в нашем крошечном мирке в хорошую шутку.

__

Рэй был молодым геем из Алабамы. Сарказм и комедия были его щитом, отражающим любые удары.

__

Рядом с ним я чувствовала себя немного неловко, потому что Рэй был таким умным и талантливым. Мы никогда толком не сталкивались, просто потому что я была новичком на шоу, а негласная иерархия в Оприлэнде была сильна.

__

В один из дней между выступлениями мы вместе за кулисами развешивали костюмы для следующего шоу. У каждого артиста в касте было шесть крючков на стене. Возле них мы с помощью костюмеров должны были молниеносно переодеваться между актами.

__

Мы с Рэем болтали и приводили в порядок свои вещи, когда один из парней подошел сзади и ударил его по заднице. Рэй ухмыльнулся: «Я знаю, ты хочешь меня, ты, большой педик». Должно быть, я издала какой-то звук или неодобрительно посмотрела, потому что Рэй спросил меня: «В чем проблема?». Я сказала, что мне не нравится смотреть на подобные вещи. Мы начали спорить о гомосексуальности. Я сказала, что считаю это греховным, неправильным выбором, который люди делают сами, и Библия согласна со мной. Что мне все равно, кто он и чем занимается, но я бы попросила не делать ничего подобного при мне. Он побагровел от злости и разочарования, пытаясь объяснить, что для него это выбором не было. Он говорил, что я просто невежественна. Что я больше не в Канзасе. Уходя, он бросил: «Тебе бы лучше привыкнуть. В Оприлэнде полно геев».

__

Я переживала из-за того, что наговорила ему, и переживала за себя тоже. Прошлое лето в Брэнсоне напугало меня как никогда раньше. Я хотела еще один свежий старт и была разочарована, что не смогла оставить свою гомосексуальность в прошлом лете, когда изо всех сил старалась измениться. Я не просто хотела перемен — я не хотела, чтобы другие квиры заметили меня. Я никогда не говорила с открытыми геями раньше. Я боялась, что они могут что-то во мне заметить. Я ничего не понимала. Мне казалось, я могу даже не замечать в себе какую-то особенность или черту, которая видна другим квирам.

__

Спустя годы я услышала от друзей друзей, что Рэй говорил с кем-то о моей ориентации. К слову, у него даже был повод. Он знал, что я дружу с одной девушкой, которая, как говорили, была лесбиянкой (она действительно была). Думаю, моя пламенная речь против гомосексуальности в те первые недели в Оприлэнде только подогревала его сомнения на мой счет. Повзрослев, я стала обращать внимание на тех, кто громко и яростно высказывается против гомосексуальности, особенно если они используют как аргумент Библию. Есть причины предполагать, что они сами могут не быть гетеро.

__

Рэй и я дружили еще долгие годы, даже если я держала его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Были времена, когда я хотела признаться ему, были времена, когда я отчаянно нуждалась в нем. Надеюсь, однажды я смогу найти Рэя Кинмана и попросить у него прощения.

__


	12. Бренда

Переезжая в Нэшвилл, я точно знала, что на три месяца у меня будет работа. Я заключала контракт с Оприлэндом только на лето 1989 года, но этот контракт был моим билетом в Нэшвилл.

Оприлэнд нанимал артистов сезонно, но у некоторых были более продолжительные контракты. Мэнеджмент Оприлэнда разбивал артистов на группы по цветам. У голубой группы, куда попала я, были контракты на три месяца. Более опытные артисты попадали в красную группу. В конце сезона руководство собирало лиловую группу из тех, кто оставался на осенний сезон — теоретически, туда могли попасть артисты из обеих групп. Но было очевидно, что если кто-то из красной группы захочет перейти в лиловую, у него будет преимущество.

Большая часть голубой группы хотела остаться, но ходили слухи, что у нас нет шансов — из красной после лета решил уйти только один артист. Рэнди Харрелл был одним из ветеранов парковой сцены, он выступал здесь годами, но он решил, что настало время ему попробовать себя в чем-то еще. Мы, члены голубой группы, были рады, что Кен Меллонс займет его место в лиловой. Но все мы беспокоились, как будем платить по счетам в предстоящие месяцы. Кто-то решил уехать домой и попробовать поступить в колледж, но многие из нас рисковали всем, чтобы добраться до Нэшвилла и рискнули бы снова, чтобы не пришлось теперь собирать вещи и уезжать. Я понимала, что даже если останусь без работы — мне нечего делать дома, я больше не вернусь в Канзас. Некоторые в касте знали, что если все будет по-настоящему плохо, они могут занять денег у родителей. У меня такой возможности не было.

Все мы должны были каждый день забирать свои костюмы из трейлера, что стоял прямо за театром. Каждый день я уносила на место свои шесть или семь костюмов, включая туфли и ботинки. Как-то мне навстречу по задним ступенькам театра прошел один из парней из команды Оприлэнда — он ел на ходу популярный местный десерт, который назывался Диппин Дотс, стаканчик, полный крошечных разноцветных шариков мороженного размером со страйкбольные. Он бросил: «Поздравляю», сплюнув два шарика Доппин Дотс мне в лицо. И добавил: «Упс, прости», продолжая идти. Режиссер спросил, знала ли я до объявления. Я не понимала, о чем он, но для меня это был знаменательный день. За пару минут до того, как я пришла, стали известны имена попавших в лиловую группу, и я была единственной из голубой, кроме Кена, кто прошел. Для остальных же артистов из моей группы подтвердилось худшее: их работа в Оприлэнде к концу недели будет окончена. Но все они поздравляли меня и похлопывали по спине, и я спокойно доработала до конца дня.

Первые две недели меня едва терпели в лиловой группе. Кена приняли с воодушевлением и теплом, потому что он занял место того, кто решил уйти, но моя история отличалась. Каждая девушка в красной группе хотела остаться на лиловый сезон. Чтобы нанять меня, режиссеры и творческий персонал шоу решили не продлять контракт одной из них. Я ненавидела чувство, что мне здесь не рады. Все девушки в лиловой были старше меня — мне было восемнадцать, а им от двадцати двух до тридцати. Кто-то из них открыто говорил, что мне здесь нечего делать, как это нечестно, что из-за меня не продлили контракт их подруги. Но держалась и стояла на своем, и через пару недель их отношение ко мне начало меняться. Думаю, они просто устали, прилагая столько сил, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, и в конце концов начали принимать. Мы смогли построить настоящую дружбу, и с кем-то из них я дружу по сей день.

Мне чертовски повезло с работой на эти три месяца, но на время холодов парк должен был закрываться, и мне нужна была работа, любая работа, чтобы пережить зиму.

_Я любила свою работу в Оприлэнде, как артист Кантри-музыки США. Я не была сильным танцором, но мне было весело и я делала все, что могла. На снимке я прямо по центру, 1991 год_

__

Я переехала из своего меблированного одноэтажного трейлера в дом, который был ближе к центру Нэшвилла и Оприлэнду. Лора-Грейс и ее брат Гарднер жили вместе годами, и вся их семья стала близка мне, как моя собственная.

Лоре-Грейс и мне было по девятнадцать, а Гарднер был всего на год младше. Их мама и папа жили в Кентукки, но купили этот дом в качестве инвестиции, зная, что их дети хотят учиться и работать в Нэшвилле. Мне сказали, что я могу занять спальню в подвале, и я была в восторге. Я спросила Барбару, маму Лоры-Грейс, могу ли я разрисовать ее, и она убедила меня относиться к дому, как к своему собственного. В комнате были панели из темного дерева, и я купила восемь литров бледно-голубой краски и провела два дня, в четыре слоя раскатывая ее по стенам — панели просто впитывали. В итоге все получилось именно так, как я хотела. Мы трое очень гордились нашим домом, бывали дни, когда мы очищали его сверху донизу. Было так хорошо иметь красивое, чистое место, которое можно назвать домом.

Мои счета были небольшими, но я знала, что мне нужно найти работу немедленно. Я слышала от других юных артистов в Оприлэнде, что если ничего не выйдет, всегда можно устроиться упаковщиком в Крогер, известную сеть бакалейных лавок на юге.

После четырехдневного шоу в Оприлэнде я поехала к торговому комплексу неподалеку от дома и остановилась возле Крогера, занимавшего целое здание. Было около девяти вечера, когда я спросила девушку за стойкой обслуживания, могу ли я заполнить анкету о приеме на работу. Она позвонила менеджеру. Он появился спустя пару минут и сообщил, что они никого не нанимают. Тогда я спросила, можно ли заполнить заявление на случай, если у них откроются вакансии. Единственной вакансией, что должна была открыться в ближайшее время, была должность мясника. Может, мне стоит вернуться через пару дней и спросить еще раз? Он назвал это пустой тратой времени. Я тяжело сглотнула и поблагодарила его.

Получить работу в Крогере должно было быть легко. Я вернулась в свой желтый AMC Конкорд 1980-го года (Банан) и задумалась на минутку. Я вставила ключ в замок зажигания и прикинула, какие у меня есть варианты. Их не было. Я должна была найти работу. Я увидела в конце торгового комплекса магазин, который казался открытым, и припарковалась возле входной двери — магазин назывался Спорт Сизонс. Табличка на двери была повернута стороной с надписью «ИЗВИНИТЕ, МЫ ЗАКРЫТЫ». Внутри был мужчина, который убирал за кассовым аппаратом, сидя на корточках. Едва он поднялся, я постучала в стеклянную дверь. Он подпрыгнул, и на ходу к двери положил руку на грудь, будто говоря, что я едва не довела его до сердечного приступа.

Он указал на табличку одними губами произнес: «Мы закрыты». Я громко сказала, что в курсе, мне просто нужно задать ему вопрос. Он повернул ключ, впустил меня и запер дверь. Я протянула руку, представилась и спросила его имя. Его звали Даг. Я спросила, могу ли заполнить анкету о приеме на работу. Он покачал головой раньше, чем я закончила вопрос. Здесь нет вакансий, и даже если бы они были, в магазин нужны были бы люди с опытом продаж спортивных товаров. Когда он спросил, есть ли у меня такой опыт, я сказала правду, но добавила, что могу научиться чему угодно. Я спросила, могу ли я поговорить с менеджером в часы работы магазина, и он ответил: «Я менеджер. Черт, я и владелец тоже».

Счет был два-ноль. Я вернулась в машину. А потом схватила сумочку, достала из нее одну вещь и вернулась прямо к той же двери. Я постучала снова. Даг, склонившийся над большой картонной коробкой, махнул рукой, веля мне уходить, даже не вставая. Я ударила в дверь сильнее и он все-таки встал. Я держала эту вещь из своей сумки прижатой к стеклу, и он прищурился, чтобы разглядеть,что я ему показываю. Затем раздраженно покачал головой, но все же подошел к двери и открыл ее. «Что ты делаешь? Что ты суешь в мое окно?». Я снова показала ему. Это была моя чековая книжка. Я указала на баланс и спросила, даст ли он мне одну минуту, чтобы убедить его. Он проворчал, что у него нет выбора.

Я сказала, что если он обратит внимание на баланс в моей чековой книжке, то увидит, что у меня осталось 13 долларов и 33 центра. Потом призналась в смертном грехе: я начинающий артист, пытающийся найти работу, чтобы оплатить счета. Я приехала в Нэшвилл, чтобы стать знаменитой кантри-певицей, мой контракт в Оприлэнде скоро закончится, и я скорее умру, чем вернусь в Канзас. Затем я предложила неделю работать здесь бесплатно, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Я хороша в математике, могу быстро посчитать сдачу, у меня великолепная память, я легко схожусь с людьми и привыкла тяжело работать. На этом я закончила. Он наконец откинул голову и проворчал: «Лаааадно». Затем сказал мне явиться ровно в десять на следующее утро.

Остальные работники очень помогали мне, принимали с теплом и вели себя профессионально. Мне пришлось быстро разобраться в товарных кодах, продуктах, заказах, возвратах, кредитных картах, укладке, сортировке и ценообразования. Вскоре после конца бесконечного первого дня я прошла в офис, чтобы спросить Дага о чем-то. Когда он ответил, а я развернулась, чтобы вернуться в магазин, он бросил: «Возвращайся утром. Ты нанята». Я развернулась и ответила: «Спасибо. Я ценю это больше, чем вы можете представить». Я работала в Спорт Сизонс несколько лет и эта работа позволила мне пережить самые тяжелые времена.

Точно зная, что у меня есть работа, я ощущала триумф. Ко мне вернулась надежда. Мне виделось это так: если я смогла найти работу, даже когда никто не хотел меня нанимать, то мне хватит везения заключить контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией. Я была уверена, что эта работа предвосхищает мою судьбу.

В магазине было шесть или семь сотрудников, но в основном там каждый день работали трое. Скид был сорокалетним отцом-одиночкой и самым надежным и дисциплинированным человеком из всех, кого я знала.

Джой была бухгалтером. Когда я начала там работать, она была на восьмом месяце беременности. Она всегда была готова помочь, но большую часть дня проводила в офисе, вписывая цифры в пустые ячейки таблиц и подписывая чеки.

Бренде было девятнадцать, всего на семь месяцев больше, чем мне. Она выросла в Нэшвилле и работала на Дага достаточно долго, чтобы заслужить привилегию каждый день опаздывать на три минуты. Она была высокой, загорелой, худой и спортивной, и природа наградила ее длинными красивыми ногами и идеальной белоснежной улыбкой.

Бренда и я начали проводить время вместе за пределами Спорт Сизонс. Я любила слушать, как она говорит, но, что важнее, я любила смотреть, как она говорит. У нее были чудесные зубы и я была заворожена тем, как выглядели ее губы, когда она говорила с ее легким южным акцентом. У нее был легкий характер, она всем нравилась. Мальчики флиртовали с ней и пытались позвать на свидание, но она почти не отвечала им. Казалось, она просто принимает их попытки и старается не подталкивать.

Мы проводили целые дни в магазине вместе, но я никогда не уставала от нее. Спустя всего три или четыре недели после нашего знакомства я гадала, может ли она почувствовать, как я влюблена. Конечно, я ничего не делала и молчала. Я влюблялась в девушек и раньше, и я знала, что должна разбираться со своими чувствами в одиночестве, в надежде, что они просто исчезнут. Я не собиралась ей признаваться. Я хотела счастливую карьеру и счастливую жизнь, и много лет назад я пообещала себе, что не поддамся своим гомосексуальным наклонностям. Я все еще работала в Оприлэнде и иногда говорила с мужчинами в касте о том, что быть гомосексуалом греховно. И это мучило меня, потому что я знала, что лицемерю.

Однажды Бренда позвала меня на вечеринку субботней ночью, но это были последние выходные в Оприлэнде, так что я отказалась. Мне нужно было хорошо отдохнуть перед воскресным выступлением. Месяцами мы работали вместе с артистами и командой, мы сблизились. Последний день должен был быть очень эмоциональным и я хотела быть в своей лучшей форме.

В субботу я вернулась домой полдесятого. На подъездной дорожке стояла машина Бренды. Она хотела убедиться, что я не передумаю. Может, я хочу выбраться на час или вроде того, а потом она отвезет меня домой? Я планировала просто принять душ и посмотреть телевизор у себя в подвале. У меня была своя гостиная, и хотя, конечно, я могла смотреть телевизор наверху, в большой гостиной, я редко оставалась там. Я сказала Бренде, что она может побыть со мной, прежде чем пойдет на вечеринку.

Я смыла макияж, быстро умылась, натянула спортивные штаны и рухнула на диван. Бренда уже пролистала каналы и нашла какой-то фильм, который должен был вот-вот начаться. Мы сидели на диване с ногами на кофейном столике. Я погасила лампу, чтобы не бликовал экран. Глядя на Бренду, я нервничала. Гадала, почему она здесь. Разве ее не ждут на вечеринке? Гадала, может, она влюбилась в меня и боится этого. Я боялась — вдруг она влюблена в меня? Я боялась — вдруг она не?

Я вытянулась и положила голову на подушку. Бренда предложила положить ноги ей на колени, и я так и сделала. Спустя пару минут она спросила, может ли она лечь рядом со мной. Диван был достаточно широким для двоих, и я сказала да.

Она легла прямо за мной и мы накрылись одеялом. С первого дня нашей встречи мне нравилось, как она пахнет, ее духи ассоциировались у меня с чувством восторга. Я дышала ее запахом, как если бы это было облако золотой пыли, переливающееся крошечными искрами магии, что заставляла меня чувствовать как никогда раньше. Это был первый раз, когда ко мне прижималось женское тело. Казалось, она может услышать или почувствовать барабанный стук в моей груди. Она обвила меня рукой за талию и притянула ближе к себе, а я радовалась, что мы не лежим лицом друг к другу и мне не нужно смотреть ей в глаза.

Я чувствовала ее дыхание на своей шее. Ее сердце колотилось у меня между лопаток. У меня было похожее с мальчиками, я слышала, как их дыхание тяжелеет от волнения. Мне было легко, когда они умоляли меня идти дальше, идти до конца — я просто всякий раз говорила нет. Я говорила нет, не потому что была хорошей девочкой, исполненной добродетели и скромности, готовой противиться искушению и возбуждению из моральных соображений, а просто потому что меня никто не искушал. И никто не возбуждал. Мое сердце не колотилось, дыхание не сбивалось, интимные части тела никогда не напоминали о себе, заставляя продолжать, продолжать. Но теперь все было иначе.

Я не боялась, что Лора-Грейс или Гарднер спустятся вниз и застанут нас. Была почти полночь. Я уже слышала, как закрываются на ночь двери их спален, и часть меня знала, что мне тоже нужно уснуть. Каждый день в Оприлэнде был испытанием. Мы выступали четыре дня подряд, и эмоции последнего дня сезона должны были просто истощить меня. Но я лежала там — какая угодно, только не сонная.

Я почувствовала, как ее губы мягко коснулись правого уха. Я повернула голову, и когда между нашими лицами были считанные сантиметры, пробормотала: «Мне страшно». Она шепнула: «Все хорошо, это просто поцелуй». Наши губы соприкоснулись — нежно.

В попытках не идти с мальчиками до конца поцелуи стали моей фишкой. До той ночи на диване с Брендой поцелуи были для меня трудом.

Я подчинилась своему телу, я делала и ощущала такие вещи, на которые никогда не думала, что способна. В те часы я начала понимать разговоры, что слышала в старшей школе. Когда другие девушки вели «девчачьи разговоры» о том, как трудно сказать нет своим бойфрендам. Иногда я даже осуждала их за то, что они не противились искушению интимной близости. И вдруг на меня снизошло новое, осознанное понимание. В ранние часы того утра я почувствовала себя цельной.

Бренда покинула мой дом около трех утра и на несколько часов я заснула. В моей спальне был красивый старинный шкаф из красного дерева, принадлежащий маме Лоры-Грейс.Там были полки и ящики и место, где повесить вещи. Еще там была дверь с зеркалом в полный рост, и каждое утро, когда я просыпалась и открывала глаза, первое, что я видела — отражение моего лица. Утром после Бренды, когда я поняла, что действительно была с девушкой этой ночью, я посмотрела на себя в отражении. Я гадала, было ли это впервые для столетнего зеркала. Было ли это впервые, когда в девятнадцатилетняя девушка беспомощно смотрела в него утром после того, как поддалась страсти к другой девушке?

Я плакала, пока не пришло время вставать. Приняла душ, приготовила обед с собой и поехала на работу. Обычно во время этих получасовых поездок я слушала радио. У меня в машине был только АМ-приемник, но меня это устраивало, потому что обычно я слышала 650 WSM-AM, станцию, где транслировали Старинную гранд-оперу. Мне даже не пришло в голову включить радио тем утром. Вместо этого я прокручивала в голове события прошлой ночи. Кровь приливала к лицу, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Кажется, я почти чувствовала ее духи.

Я гордилась своей пунктуальностью, но в тот день я опоздала. Режиссер простил меня, подмигнув, потому что это был последний день сезона. Многие принесли камеры и повсюду в раздевалках и за сценой мелькали вспышки. Люди ликовали и обнимались. Это был праздник, и хотя мы провели четырехдневное шоу перед полным залом, само выступление отошла на задний план перед эмоциями того дня.

Я держалась, пока не закончилось первое выступление. Во время смены костюмов за сценой я начала плакать. Рядом со мной переодевался Рэй Кинман. Он увидел, что я вдруг расплакалась, и сгреб меня в объятия, утешая. «Шуш, не плачь, не плачь». Он говорил, что все мы не перестанем быть друзьями и он уверен, что мы оба вернемся в красную группу, которую будут набирать весной.

Откуда ему было знать, что я плачу, потому что за последние двенадцать часов мой мир перевернулся? Мог ли он представить, что я напугана и расстроена, потому что переспала с девушкой? Я плакала, потому что мне было стыдно за то, что я наговорила ему о гомосексуальности. Я плакала на его плече так долго, что размазала косметику, и большая ее часть осталась на его футболке. Он поцеловал меня в лоб и сказал своим лучшим голосом южной дивы: «Детка, иди приведи себя в порядок. На кого ты похожа!».


	13. Испуганная гетеро

Я не видела Бренду той ночью. Она позвонила и оставила пару сообщений на общем автоответчике — я не перезвонила ей. Мне нужно было побыть одной и понять, что, бога ради, я собираюсь делать.

На следующий день я шла на работу в Спорт Сизонс, зная, что увижу Бренду и проведу с ней весь день. Целые рабочие часы пролетели, прежде чем я набралась смелости спросить, можем ли мы поговорить. Все это время я чувствовала, что она беспокоится за меня и ей тревожно из-за того, что мы не обсудили произошедшее. Едва мы закрыли магазин, она спросила, хочу ли я, чтобы она пришла этой ночью. И я сказала да, потому что мне нужно было с ней поговорить.

Нам было совершенно негде уединиться, кроме моего дома, так что каждая из нас поехала туда на своей машине. Мы спустились по лестнице. Я удостоверилась, что в подвале горит каждая лампочка.

Я села на стул рядом с диваном. «Я не лесбиянка, Бренда. Прошлая ночь была ошибкой. Я не хочу терять тебя, как друга, но то, что произошло, не должно повториться». 

Она смотрела на коврик под ногами и пыталась расправить бахрому по краям носками своих найков. Я смотрела на ее ноги, потому что не могла смотреть в лицо. Вскоре каждый отрезок декоративной бордовой нити смотрел точно в одном направлении. Бренда молчала. Я взглянула на нее и увидела, что она все еще сидит, опустив голову. На ней были футболка Спорт Сизонс и отличная пара коричневых брюк. На коленях они промокли от слез. Лица Бренды я не видела.

Поняв, что она плачет, я села на диван рядом с ней и обхватила руками изо всех сил. Она наконец подняла голову и сказала: «Окей, прости меня».

Мы немного поговорили той ночью, не слишком долго. Следующие несколько дней работать вместе было немного неловко, но я надеялась, что все наладится.

Проходили недели, я не могла заставить себя отказаться от нее. Она была такой спокойной и мягкой — самая красивая девушка из всех, что я когда-либо видела. После первого поцелуя я мельком спросила, целовала ли она девушек раньше. Она сказала нет, и от этого я почувствовала себя лучше. Это дало мне надежду, что мы обе обе обычные девушки, и все это было единичным случаем.

Почему-то было проще думать об этом, как о чем-то, что для нас обеих было впервые. Но наши взаимные попытки не касаться друг друга не продлились долго все равно.

Все время той осенью после работы в Спорт Сизонс я проводила в Государственном Университете Среднего Теннесси. В основном лекции были общеобразовательными, но я взяла несколько курсов по политологии. Бренда тоже училась здесь, и было приятно разделить с кем-то бремя дороги, потому что кампус находился примерно в 45 минутах от Нэшвилла. Я проводила все меньше и меньше времени дома, редко видела Лору-Грейс и Гарднера. Возвращаясь домой, я нервничала, потому что обычно Бренда была со мной. Я не хотела, чтобы они знали, что происходит между нами, так что я оставалась с Брендой в квартире ее бабушки.

От мыслей о том, какой двойной жизнью я живу, болел желудок. Мои вещи были в одном месте, я спала в другом. Это было очень тревожное время в моей жизни. Когда я была у Бренды, я хотела вернуться в подвал, где был мой синтезатор. Я играла на фортепиано почти каждый день с тех пор, как мне было четыре, я с трудом могла писать песни, если оно не стояло прямо передо мной. Нужно ли говорить, какой потерянной я себя чувствовала, как едва узнавала себя. У меня не было фортепиано, я, по сути, жила на два дома, у меня были отношения с девушкой. И меня пугало, что я предпочла эти недопустимые отношения, а не свою музыку. Я злилась, что эта сторона моей жизни заставляет меня выбирать между музыкой и сердцем, и чувствовала себя так далеко от исполнения своей мечты в то время. Я просто не видела, как моя жизнь и мои мечты могут сосуществовать. Всю жизнь я могла представить, хронологически и последовательно, как буду добиваться своих целей. У меня были Пункт А, Пункт B, Пункт C, Пункт D, и оставалось только понять, как соединить эти точки. Теперь все это было иначе. Эти точки просто нельзя было соединить.

Я вернулась домой, чтобы хоть немного побыть рядом с фортепиано. Я играла весь день и всю ночь, и новая песня начала обретать форму. Обычно, когда у меня была новая песня, я печатала ее на старой голубой электрической печатной машинке, что стояла внизу на столе рядом с подвальной гостиной. Я положила рядом с ней свою записную книжку и начала искать на столе новую бумагу для печати. В машинке уже был лист бумаги — ничего удивительного, все в этом доме использовали машинку для учебы и подобных вещей. Я посмотрела на лист, что уже был внутри, чтобы понять, кто из моих соседей остановился на середине проекта.

Я взглянула на бумагу. Одно единственное слово было напечатано на ней.

«Лесбиянка».

Я не могла представить, кто из моих соседей напечатал это. В доме бывали и другие люди, но я подумала — кто бы ни написал это, он должен был точно знать, когда я прихожу и ухожу, как много времени я провожу с Брендой. Я с силой выдернула лист из машинки, как наш учитель по письму в старшей школе говорил никогда не делать. После я долго хранила этот листок в шкатулке для украшений, пока не выкинула, в конце концов, в детской надежде, что с ним исчезнут и воспоминания.

После случая с печатной машинкой, я отказывалась приводить Бренду к себе. В то время я научилась скрывать на совершенно новом уровне. Теперь я скрывала не свои чувства к девушке, но то, чем я занимаюсь с ней. Нужны огромные усилия, чтобы скрыть огромную часть чьей-то жизни, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Мне нужна была своя квартира.

Бренде не нравилось жить с бабушкой, так что мы решили поискать что-нибудь вместе. Где-то в январе 1990-го мы переехали в Прист Лейк. Квартира с двумя спальнями, конечно. Я не могла знать, что будет дальше, но в глубине души подозревала, что мы не останемся вместе надолго. Жизнь во лжи уже показала себя пугающим стрессом. Я поняла, что отстранилась от родителей и больше не звонила им так часто, как раньше. А когда я говорила с ними, все казалось ложью. Когда они спрашивали: «Как у тебя дела? Что нового? Расскажи, что у тебя происходит» — формально, я говорила им правду, но это не было правдой и я это знала. Я лгала, недоговаривая. Это настолько ударило по мне, что у меня появились кровоточащие язвы.

Меня снова наняли в Оприлэнд, в красную группу, где контракты исполнителей были более защищенными и заключались на больший срок. Я с головой ушла в репетиции, разрываясь между Спорт Сизонс, занятиями и своей ложью. В касте в том году были в основном те же ребята из лиловой, плюс несколько новых лиц. Трехнедельные репетиции перед днем открытия были изнурительными, но мы все были взбудоражены, потому что знали, что у нас отличный актерский состав и хорошо написанное шоу, чтобы играть следующие девять месяцев.

День открытия всегда был большим праздником. На первые несколько шоу обычно приходили наши друзья и семьи, но моя семья жила далеко, и Бренда спросила, может ли она прийти. Я ужасно нервничала из-за этого. Я хотела, чтобы она увидела мое выступление, но не хотела, чтобы кто-то начал спрашивать меня о ней. Она пришла на наш дебют, и я почувствовала облегчение, когда никто ни о чем не спросил. Потом она приходила от случая к случаю, и всякий раз я прикладывала огромные усилия, чтобы мои коллеги не поняли, что я чувствую при виде нее. Я изо всех старалась не обнимать ее, приветствуя или прощаясь.

Жить с Брендой было относительно легко. Она была занятой студенткой и работала в Спорт Сизонс полный день. Мы не так уж много времени проводили вместе, но мы выстроили нашу рутину, как пара. Квартира была на меня, так что каждый месяц она отдавала мне свою часть за аренду и коммунальные услуги. Одним вечером, когда я заполняла счета, мы начали говорить о разном. Я сказала, что не лесбиянка (я знала, что лгу, просто хотела, чтобы это было правдой) и предположила, что она тоже не. Шесть месяцев назад я спросила, спала ли она с девушками до меня, и она ответила нет. Той ночью, подписывая чеки на аренду и счета за электричество, я сказала, что, может, мы обе обычные девушки, и то, что произошло, не имело отношения к гомосексуальности. Нас тянуло друг к другу... но мы не были лесбиянками.

И тогда она призналась, что у нее была девушка до меня, и она солгала, потому что не хотела меня отпугнуть. Она рассказала свою историю, в которой две красивые девушки в старшей школе полюбили друг друга. И когда все об этом узнали, история стала страшной. Она поделилась мрачными подробностями о том, как в их отношения вмешались родители, которые ругались из-за того, кто начал отношения первым, угрожали спустить друг друга с лестницы, если кто-то сделает еще шаг к их малышке, и свято верили, что Бренда и ее девушка будут гореть в аду за то, что натворили.

Я злилась на то, как Бренда лгала мне, говоря, что я первая девушка, к которой ее потянуло. Я чувствовала себя обманутой. В своей голове я выстроила теорию, что если бы только знала, что она была с девушкой раньше, я бы никогда бы не сблизилась с ней. Я убедила себя, что если бы она призналась, что лесбиянка, я бы смогла защитить себя, сказать «нет» гомосексуальности, преследующей меня. Знаю, это было нелепо, но я была напугана и готова на что угодно, чтобы быть кем-то, кроме той, кто есть я есть — лесбиянки. В глубине души я знала, что тоже лгу ей, впрочем. Я точно знала, что лесбиянка. Но продолжала говорить ей обратное.

Я немного отстранилась от нее после того, как она поделилась своей историей. Начала проводить больше времени с коллегами-артистами из Оприлэнда. Тогда мы с кастом решили поехать на пляж. Я никогда раньше не видела океан и теперь предвкушала поездку до Галф-Шорс, штат Алабама.

Многие взяли с собой бойфрендов, подружек или приятелей. Я не собиралась приглашать Бренду, даже зная, что она бы хотела. За пару дней до поездки Бренда спросила, может ли поехать. Я сказала нет.

На следующее утро, до моего отъезда в Оприлэнд на целый день выступлений, Бренда сказала, что обижена и зла на меня, и собирается сделать что-то, о чем я пожалею. После того, как я поставлю машину на стоянке для сотрудников, она собирается найти каждую машину, принадлежащую кому-то из моих коллег-артистов, и к каждой из них прикрепить записку о том, что я лесбиянка. «К этой минуте завтра все твои друзья будут знать, кто ты». Я умоляла ее не делать этого. Она ответила, что уже слишком поздно, она все решила.

В одно мгновение я была уверена, что это просто угрозы, и она не станет делать ничего такого; в следующее была уверена, что станет.

Покидая театр той ночью, я готовилась к худшему. Перед последним шоу я упаковала свои личные вещи и косметику, чтобы успеть уйти отсюда первой. Я планировала успеть дойти до стоянки для сотрудников и проверить все машины с листовками под стеклоочистителями. Там были сотни машин, но мне нужно было только шестнадцать из них. В первую очередь я побежала к своей машине, чтобы бросить сумки на пассажирское сидение. Помню, как искала машины своих коллег одну за другой. Никаких листовок. Потом увидела, как подъезжает трамвай и восемь из моих коллег идут к стоянке. Я бросилась к своей машине незамеченной, завела и поехала прочь, чувствуя облегчение и злость. Даже если Бренда не выполнила свою угрозу — она отомстила мне все равно. Страхом. Она знала, что у меня есть большая красная кнопка, и она нажала на нее.

В тот момент я уже знала, что буду осторожно, шаг за шагом отдаляться от нее.

С тех пор я не спала в ее спальне, а она не спала в моей. Я чувствовала себя как в кино, будто я была напуганной женой, в тайне планирующей побег. Она извинялась за угрозы, за то, что заставила меня нервничать, она умоляла о прощении, и я простила ее — искренне. Забыть, что она сделала, я не могла, но обещала себе, что больше такого не допущу. Но самое темное время — перед рассветом.

Я попросила Бренду найти другое жилье, и добавила, что она может не торопиться. Спустя неделю после того, как она согласилась, я спросила, как продвигаются поиски. Она ответила, что передумала и не хочет переезжать совсем. Мы можем, сказала она, жить вместе как соседи, без каких-то отношений, как друзья. Но я знала, что подразумевает она другое.

Мы начали спорить, и, в конце концов, я стала собирать свои вещи в спортивную сумку. Я собиралась оставаться у Лоры-Грейс, пока Бренда не съедет. Я была почти у выхода, когда услышала, как она идет в кухню. Потом она бросилась между мной и дверью. Из кухни она принесла самый большой нож. «Ты никуда не уходишь», так она сказала.

Она заставила меня пройти по коридору обратно к спальням и сесть спиной к стене. Мы просидели так больше часа.

Я пыталась успокоить ее, объяснить, что мы должны остановиться, из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Я хотела позвонить в полицию, но не знала, что сказать им, даже если смогу позвонить. Она так разозлилась, что снова начала угрожать, что сейчас позвонит всему касту Оприлэнда и даже моим боссам в парке. Я встала в коридоре и попыталась уйти, но она схватила меня и оттолкнула к стене. Гипсокартон проломился там, где я врезалась головой, и это не вырубило меня, но я остолбенела. Я была так напугана, что начала плакать.

Тогда она наконец поняла, что все вышло из-под контроля. Она просто соскользнула на пол и заплакала. Я хотела утешить ее, но не стала. Я подхватила сумку, вышла за дверь и не возвращалась туда, пока она не уехала. Через неделю я вернулась в свою квартиру, в одиночестве.

И тогда я наконец сосредоточилась на музыке. У меня был синтезатор, и я могла писать песни всякий раз, как было время. Днем я работала в Оприлэнде и Спорт Сизонс, на новой точке подальше от Бренды. Я ходила на лекции в университете и пыталась познакомиться с сонграйтерами на знаменитой Мьюзик-Роу в Нэшвилле.

Иногда я видела Бренду. Один раз я даже была в ее новой квартире. Мне казалось важным поддерживать нашу дружбу, и я скучала по ней. Спустя месяц после нашего разрыва она начала видеться с другой девушкой; я была свободна.

— Господь, пожалуйста, позволь мне не быть лесбиянкой, — говорила я в тишине своей квартиры. — Я обещаю быть хорошим человеком. Я обещаю не лгать. Я обещаю не красть. Я обещаю всегда верить в тебя. Я обещаю делать все, о чем ты попросишь. Пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого. Во имя твое молюсь. Аминь.

Пару месяцев спустя мужчина предложил мне сходить на ужин и в кино. Он был добрым, красивым, у него была хорошая работа. Мы ужинали, смотрели фильмы и проводили много времени вместе. Я ничего не чувствовала — абсолютно ничего.

Еще три года я отказывала себе в любви, которую так жаждала. Время от времени я встречалась с мужчинами, но эти отношения длились недолго и ничего не оставляли после.


	14. Мой первый контракт со студией, 1993

Когда Гарольд Шедд заключил со мной мой первый студийный контракт в 1993 году, я была наивно упрямой во многом. Помню, как сидела в офисе Меркьюри Рекордс и рассказывала о своем видении, каким артистом я хочу быть. Я не шутила, говоря, что мне не интересно быть видео-пустышкой, я хочу признания в кантри за свою музыку, и мне не нужна команда стилистов, которые бы исправили меня или сделали модной. Мне нравилось быть женственной, но никогда не было интересно наряжаться. Я знала, что мне в какой-то степени придется следить за своим образом, но я не хотела, чтобы образ затмил то, что я считала своим искусством.

Гарольд сказал, что уважает мое решение, и намерен представлять меня, как серьезного артиста, но он не несет ответственность за то, что кто-то может решить, что на меня приятно смотреть. Я быстро поняла, что отношусь к себе слишком серьезно, и мне нужно использовать все средства, что у меня есть, чтобы достичь своей цели.

Это была новая эпоха в кантри-музыке. Клипы становились обычной частью продвижения артиста. Многие признавали это, приписывая успех феноменальному успеху Гарта Брукса. До появления Гарта в кантри было всего шесть или семь крупных лейблов. После, когда внимание всего мира было приковано к кантри, на нас обратили внимание большие компании. Открывались новые направления, сестринские лейблы и импринты. Вскоре Мьюзик Роу была полна новых зданий, в которых обживались новые лейблы. Эти лейблы подписывали новых артистов направо и налево, и одним из этих артистов была я. Фанаты кантри покупали не только записи Гарта — Гарт привел их в жанр, но едва они решали дать кантри-музыке шанс, они покупали альбомы и многих других музыкантов. Деньги текли рекой в музыкальный город.


	15. Джулия

Я встретила любовь всей моей жизни в День дурака в 1993 году. Она работала в музыкальной индустрии, и наши пути пересеклись вскоре после того, как я заключила контракт с Меркьюри Рекордс. Она была красивой, интересной и забавной, и не прошло много времени, прежде чем я поняла, что влюблена в нее. В то время я встречалась с мужчиной по имени Крис. Я порвала с ним вскоре после встречи с Джулией, потому что знала, к кому стремится мое сердце. Она приходила в себя после долгих отношений с мужчиной, но я чувствовала, что в ней говорит раненое эго, а не тоска по нему. В любом случае, мы обе были одиноки, и нам было не перед кем отвечать, кроме нас самих.

Мы проводили все свободное время вместе, но многие месяцы прошли, прежде чем мы поговорили о своих чувствах. Когда она спросила, любила ли я женщин раньше, я солгала. Так же, как Бренда солгала мне.

Поговорив об этом, мы решили не идти на поводу у своих чувств — мы обе считали однополые отношения недопустимыми, обе были воспитаны католичками. И хотя я точно знала, что все мое естество тянет к женщинам, я просто не хотела этого. Это было захватывающее время моей жизни. Я писала и работала в студии над своим первым альбомом, и все годы тяжелой работы наконец начали окупаться. У меня хватало денег на еду, я могла не беспокоиться об аренде. Моя жизнь становилась такой, как я мечтала, и любовь к Джулии осложняла все. Я была публичной персоной и должна была ориентироваться в опасных водах, а она работала в индустрии кантри-музыки, и мы отлично понимала, что если мы будем вместе — нам придется скрывать это.

Думаю, я влюбилась в нее еще до первого поцелуя, но связь лишь крепла, когда наши отношения стали интимнее. Все, что мы делали вместе, ощущалось интимным — мы держались за руки, засыпали вместе, просыпались вместе. Я точно знала в эти моменты, что, если меня попросят сделать выбор на всю жизнь: немного того, что было у меня с ней, или тысяча ночей с мужчиной — я бы выбрала держать руку Джулии.

Мне было проще позволить себе быть с ней, чем ей со мной в первые месяцы наших отношений. Каждые пару недель она предлагала остаться друзьями, и всякий раз я говорила, что хочу иного, но обещаю, что попытаюсь уважать ее решение. И через день или два она сдавалась и говорила, что передумала, потому что, кажется, не может без жить без меня.

И когда она позвонила мне однажды в пятницу, все было в порядке уже пару месяцев, никаких обычных срывов каждые два дня. Я решила — она звонит, чтобы сказать, когда закончит с работой в тот вечер, чтобы мы могли встретиться. У меня были свободные выходные в тот момент моей карьеры — занимаясь альбомом, я не ездила в тур, и могла наслаждаться каждым мгновением времени с Джулией.

Я ответила на звонок, и то, что она сказала, застало меня врасплох.

— Ты же знаешь Филиппа? Он поет и пишет песни здесь, в городе.

— Я слышала о нем, но мы не знакомы. А что?

— Я думаю сходить с ним на свидание сегодня.

Я выслушала, пытаясь не заплакать, и спросила, зачем она говорит мне это. Она хотела, чтобы я знала заранее. Через час она позвонила снова и спросила, не хочу ли я пойти с ними — и даже зная, как странно было приглашать меня, и еще более странно мне соглашаться, так я и сделала.

Я пошла с Джулией и Филиппом на их первое свидание и, хотела я того или нет, он сразу мне понравился. Мы поужинали и сходили в бильярд, где я выпила слишком много пива, что было совсем не похоже на меня. На следующее утро мне было очень плохо — и физически, и эмоционально.

Джулия сказала, что они провели выходные вместе, и он просто без ума от нее. Что он забавный, и ей нравится нравиться ему так сильно. Казалось, ей просто приятно, что он такой славный, забавный парень. Потом она сказала, что призналась ему: мы любим друг друга, но она хочет нормальной жизни, и он ответил, что не против и ценит ее за то, какой многогранный она человек. Не знаю точно, сказал он ей, что не против ее любви ко мне, или того, чтобы мы «оставались в отношениях». Тем не менее, он понял, что наша связь с ней — особенная.

Джулия и Филипп провели несколько месяцев вместе. Я отстранилась — не потому, что меня не тянуло к ней, а потому, что ситуация казалась запутанной и немного безнадежной. Мы пытались видеться время от времени. Я ходила на свидания с парнем по имени Дэниел в надежде, что случится мое личное чудо и я смогу влюбиться в мужчину. Я не влюбилась в Дэниела. Что я сделала — так обидела и ранила его своей отстраненностью.

Мы даже проводили время вместе — Джулия, Филипп, Дэниел и я. Дэниел был радушным хозяином, и одним субботним днем он пригласил около тридцати человек зайти, поесть барбекю, выпить и повеселиться на его заднем дворе. Я была в дороге, раскручивала свой первый сингл, но в субботу около полудня должна была вернуться в Нэшвилл. Заехала домой из аэропорта, привела себя в порядок и отправилась в дом Дэниела на бульваре Бельмонт. Несмотря на то, что вот-вот могла начаться гроза, там собралось много людей — в основном все они были из музыкальной индустрии.

Я нашла Дэниела в кухне, занятого впечатляющим кулинарным шедевром. Он попросил объявить всем на крыльце, что еда и пиво ждут на заднем дворе. По дороге я встретила Филиппа, мы обнялись, он спросил, как проходит тур, и слышала ли я новости. «Какие новости?».

Он сделал Джулии предложение этим утром и она согласилась.

Я развернулась и спустилась по ступенькам крыльца Дэниела на улицу, и пошла по бульвару Бельмонт, словно зомби. Начинался проливной дождь, и это казалось символичным.

Я прошла почти километр, когда маленький синий грузовик Филиппа остановился рядом со мной. Джулия сидела на пассажирском сидении — она опустила окно, прося меня сесть внутрь, чтобы спрятаться от дождя. Я отказалась и продолжила идти. Она спросила, уверена ли я, и даже не взглянув в ее сторону, я ответила: «Да, уверена». Моя машина осталась у Дэниела, у меня даже не было с собой сумки, но я еще долго бродила, прежде чем вернуться. Гости собрались на заднем дворе. Я прошла незамеченной, забрала сумку, села в машину и уехала.

Джулия позвонила мне на следующий день и оставила голосовое сообщение, говоря, что ей жаль, что она не сказала мне раньше Филиппа, но она хочет жить нормальной жизнью и надеется, что я пойму. На следующий день я позвонила ей на работу, зная, что там она не сможет говорить дольше минуты или двух. Я солгала, говоря, что все понимаю, и быстро закончила разговор.

Серьезно, чего я ожидала от нее? Неужели я правда думала, что мы сможем выжить — в любом качестве — в Нэшвилле, штат Теннесси? Я была совершенно новым артистом на Меркьюри/ПолиГрам Рекордс, они вкладывали в мою карьеру миллионы долларов, как я могла рисковать возможностью построить успешную карьеру в кантри? Все только начиналось. Я все еще надеялась, что смогу однажды оглянуться на эти странные времена и назвать их просто «фазой», через которую прошла. Я тоже хотела нормальной жизни, и пыталась убедить себя, что так будет лучше для нас обеих.

Помолвка Джулии и Филиппа была недолгой. Неделями перед их свадьбой мы едва виделись — говорили по телефону, пару раз пообедали. Я была в дороге большую часть времени, благодарная за возможность отвлечься. 

Утром в понедельник я набрала ее в офисе, чтобы сказать привет. Она спросила, как прошли выходные, и с упоением пересказав детали раскрутки моего сингла, я задала встречный вопрос. Она ответила: «О, мы с Филиппом поженились».

Безжизненно поздравив ее, я положила трубку. Я злилась, что она пошла на это, но могла узнать в ее замужестве жест отчаяния, безысходную попытку вернуть все к «норме». Я продолжила заниматься своей карьерой, работая именно так тяжело, как мне хотелось. Учитывая, что женщина, которую я любила, только что вышла замуж за другого, тяжелая работа — все, что мне оставалось.

В те дни, когда я не была в дороге, выступая, раскручивая свой сингл или позируя на фотосессиях, я была в Нэшвилле — писала песни в своем офисе на Мьюзик-Роу. Моими соавторами были Харлан Ховард, Уитни Шейфер, Бобби Брэддок. Дела шли отлично, я, как говорят на Юге, «ходила среди высокого хлопка». И когда я тосковала по Джулии, я твердила себе, что должна пережить это и быть благодарной за то, как хорошо все складывается.

Я не хотела, на самом деле, знать подробности их семейной жизни, так что держалась подальше, лишь иногда принимая приглашение пообедать или зайти к ним на пару часов. Я изо всех сил старалась убедить себя, что, если не могу любить Джулию, как свою девушку, то хочу хотя бы видеть ее в своей жизни, как друга. Вскоре они рассказали, что покупают дом, и загрузившись втроем в грузовик Филиппа, мы поехали его смотреть.

Я хотела радоваться за них, но все, что я чувствовала — невероятная боль. Я гадала, надеется ли она, что отношения с ним, брак с ним на глазах у всей Мьюзик-Роу, сможет заменить меня. Я гадала, будет ли всех благ этого брака для нее достаточно. Новый дом, новый щенок чихуахуа, которого они только что купили вместе, титул «миссис», совместный счет в банке — все это так же хорошо, как быть со мной? Лучше, чем быть со мной?

Быть отвергнутой вот так оказалось слишком больно. Мне пришлось привести мысли в порядок. Я пережила те месяцы, только потому что мой мозг работал в полную силу и постоянно напоминал мне, какой жизнью я живу. Я была многообещающей кантри-певицей, живущей в Нэшвилле, штат Теннесси, где среди звезд никогда не было открытых гомосексуалов. Я знала, что не могу стать — и не стану — первой.

Жить в дороге во время релиза первого альбома было головокружительным опытом, заполняющим хотя бы часть пустоты, что я чувствовала в своей жизни. Я привыкла и позволила ежедневной рутине отвлечь меня. Каждый день я скучала по Джулии. Писала ей письма в гостиничных номерах и никогда не отправляла их. Говорила с ней в своей голове, иногда произнося слова вслух, если удавалось остаться наедине с собой. И даже если внутри я мучилась, невозможно было отрицать, что моя карьера на взлете. Иногда я лежала в постели, пока автобус ехал вперед, и мысленно перебирала все, что мне в этом нравилось. У меня был контракт с крупным лейблом, песня по радио, клип на TV, мой собственный автобус, группа из шести человек, команда из четырех, стилист, визажист, парикмахер, и больше фанатов, чем я когда-либо рассчитывала. Я начала смотреть на все это как на эмоциональный утешительный приз. Думала, что если где-то есть другие публичные люди, похожие на меня — скрывающиеся гомосексуалы — они, скорее всего, чувствуют то же самое. Что у них те же молитвы и надежды на то, что успешной карьеры для счастья будет достаточно.

_С Джорджем Бреттом после того, как я спела государственный гимн на открытии сезона в Канзас-Сити Роялс в 2005 году_


	16. Мечта сбылась

Весной 1995 я была номинирована как Лучшая Новая Вокалистка на премии Академии кантри-музыки. Награждение должно было транслироваться по национальному телевидению из Лос-Анджелеса. Я была вне себя от волнения, потому что Академия (в которой были люди, работающие в индустрии) номинировала меня, несмотря на то, что моей большой прорывной записи еще не случилось. Лейбл и менеджер говорили, что у нас почти нет шансов, а я отвечала: «Ничего страшного. Я просто рада, что моя семья увидит меня на шоу!», и это было правдой. Я была счастлива просто быть там.

Я провела в Лос-Анджелесе несколько дней, общаясь с прессой, и наконец этот момент настал. Когда трансляция прерывалась на рекламные паузы, артисты бродили по залу, общаясь друг с другом. Перед очередным перерывом ведущий сказал: «Далее в программе: Лучшая Новая Вокалистка!». Прямо через проход слева от меня сидела Барбара Мандрелл. Я не знаю ни одной кантри-певицы, на которую бы она не повлияла. Я знала Барбару с 1990 года, и всегда чувствовала, что возможность внимать словам ее мудрости — это везение. Жестом она пригласила меня подойти к ней, и я послушалась. Я опустилась на колени возле ее кресла, и она взяла мою ладонь в свои. Первое, что она сказала: «У тебя совсем замерзли руки, малышка!». А затем: «Хорошо запомни все, что ты сейчас чувствуешь». Я кивнула. «Ни одна номинация не будет такой волнующей, как первая».

_Я встретила Кенни Чесни в 1993 году. Какое-то время мы делили менеджера и продюсера. Мы ездили вместе в тур, писали песни и просто дружили. Эта фотография была сделана в ночь, когда я получила награду Академии кантри-музыки в 1995 году_

Ведущие вышли на сцену, зачитали имена номинантов и открыли конверт. «И победительницей в номинации Лучшая Новая Вокалистка стала...».

Все будто происходило в замедленной съемке. Я слышала, как называют мое имя. До сих пор не помню, как оказалась на сцене. Я не готовила речь той ночью, но была одна, что я репетировала с раннего детства, и теперь я смогла найти правильные слова. Совет Барбары Мандрелл позволил мне осознать происходящее. Глядя в зал и произнося слова благодарности, я видела, как мне улыбаются с гордостью, поднимая вверх большие пальцы, самые известные артисты кантри-музыки. Это было одним из лучших моментов в моей карьере.

_Тоби Кит и я на премии BMI в 2005 году. Мы оба были подписаны на Меркьюри Рекордс, но в ходе ротаций внутри ПолиГрам оказались ведущими артистами на Полидор Рекордс. Он был одним из исполнителей, кто вручал мне награду Академии кантри-музыки_


	17. Тонкая нить

Однажды ночью, когда я собирала вещи в своей квартире, готовясь к туру по Японии — спустя месяц после того, как мне вручили награду Академии — зазвонил телефон. Это была тетя Чар, которая пожелала мне хорошо долететь завтра и спросила, как я думаю, что будет, если мои родители разведутся.

— Что? — я переспросила. — Ты серьезно?

— Похоже на то, малышка.

У нее не было многих ответов, и, честно говоря, не помню, чтобы у меня были вопросы. Кажется, я даже не расстроилась, что мама и папа могут расстаться, но помню, что была удивлена. Мне всегда казалось, что они крепко связаны и полны решимости быть вместе, несмотря на то, что очевидно взаимно несчастны. Даже в очень юном возрасте, может, в ранние подростковые годы, я знала, что им нужно обратиться за помощью или расстаться, или и то, и другое.

На следующий день я поднялась на борт международного рейса и рассказала о возможном разрыве родителей своему барабанщику Престону, который был мне близок, как член семьи. Он встревожился и изо всех сил постарался успокоить меня во время той поездки. Престон хорошо знал моих родных, и он согласился, что это не столько грустно, сколько странно. Каким бы проблемным и тяжелым ни был брак моих родителей, казалось, они всегда умели в этих отношениях сохранить лицо. Рядом с ними просто было хорошо — всем, включая меня (особенно после того, как я выросла). Большую часть времени они были забавными и умными.

Глядя, как мои коллеги по группе засыпают на высоте одиннадцать тысяч километров, я оглядывалась на двадцать четыре прошедших года моей жизни. Гадала, звонила тетя Чар, чтобы предупредить меня, или чтобы передать сообщение от одного или обоих моих родителей. Второе казалось дикостью — мы с мамой всегда оставались близки, даже когда я выросла. Почему бы ей не сказать мне лично?

Я была ее младшим ребенком, ее малышкой, и, да, думаю, ее любимицей. Может, мне старомодно повезло родиться последним ребенком. Когда каждый из нас заканчивал с работой по дому и уроками, и каждый же был за что-то выпорот — со своих пяти я обычно проводила время с мамой. Мы слушали музыку, читая аннотации к альбомам. Я помогала заправить катушку на ее старом Зингере, мы играли в Джин Рамми и говорили обо всем — важном и не очень.

Не могу сказать, что мы были лучшими друзьями, но я любила ее. Она была матерью, я — ребенком, это было очевидно.

Совсем маленькой, может, еще до первого класса старшей школы, я обожала маму и считала ее самой мудрой женщиной на земле. Не знаю, думают так все дети или нет. Она была моей мамой. Она кормила меня, учила читать и писать. Учила, как насадить червя на крючок и поймать сома на мелководье. Могла ли я не считать ее всезнающей?

Но рука об руку с обожанием к моей матери всегда шла еще одна вещь: страх.

Конечно, я боялась обоих родителей — в разной степени, по разным причинам. Отец порол нас так, что на ногах порой оставались рубцы, но к страху перед ним добавлялось и то, что это мама (насколько я помню), велела ему делать это. Со взрослой точки зрения я вижу, что отец все еще был не готов к воспитанию детей, и если бы ему было позволено решать, думаю, он был бы мягче и никогда не наказывал нас. 

Еще одной причиной бояться его было то, как я переживала за маму, особенно когда он начинал злиться — а в моей юности алкоголь превращал его в ходячую бомбу. Во время их сцен, иногда переходивших в драку, мне было чудовищно страшно, даже если я знала, что он не ударит меня и не причинит мне вреда.

Не помню, чтобы мама хоть раз ударила меня, не считая того, как в семидесятых было принято шлепать ребенка деревянной ложкой, мухобойкой или рукой — три или четыре четверных удара стаккато и короткая песенка: «Я. Сказала. Прекрати». И я прекращала. И это даже не было больно. Страх за маму был гораздо сильнее, и всякий раз этот страх не оставлял следов на моем теле.

Даже совсем ребенком, больше всего я боялась лишиться ее поддержки и одобрения. Когда она говорила сделать что-то по дому, я делала все так хорошо, как только могла. И иногда я получала высокую оценку за хорошо очищенную ванну или идеально сложенные простыни.

«Я хорошо убралась здесь, правда, мам? Здорово, что все банки с супом расставлены, как тебе нравится, мм, ага?».

И она могла сказать: «Да, бельчонок, ты хорошо поработала», со слегка кривой улыбкой, которую она получила от деда и передала мне.

Были времена, когда мне просто и очевидно нужна была ее любовь. У меня столько воспоминаний о провальных попытках обнять ее, но одно конкретное всегда знаменовало собой целую библиотеку отрицания. 

Мне было около пяти. Крис и Джени были в школе, и мне было грустно, потому что я хотела быть там с ними. Я сидела в эркере в столовой, играла с самодельной Тряпичной Энн, которую мама недавно сшила для меня. Иногда она делала такие заботливые вещи для нас троих, но это случалось редко и, казалось, не имело смысла. Помню, я думала, что оттенки красного на моей кукле не похожи на те, что у настоящей Тряпичной Энн, иначе она выглядела бы совсем как фабричная. Мама говорила по телефону в кухне. Я дождалась, пока не услышала лязг приемника, когда он с грохотом встал на место, и скользнула к ней на носках — сначала по паркету, затем по линолеуму. Она стояла посреди кухни, и едва я обхватила руками ее здоровое колено и прижалась виском к внешней стороне ее бедра, она наклонилась и оторвала меня от себя.

— Нет, — сказала она, — мне больно.

Только став старше, я осознала, что каждый день мама страдала от хронической боли из-за полиомиелита и десятков операций, проведенных на ее ногах.

Я так любила ее ребенком, и эта любовь росла вместе со мной. Я убедила себя, что еще не потеряла ее до конца — что мы все еще держимся за эту нить. Я боялась: стоит сказать, что я лесбиянка — лазерный луч отвращения и отторжения точечно перережет эту нить надвое с такой скоростью, что не будет ни дыма, ни огня, никаких следов пожара, только обжигающе холодный разрез, который отправит меня по спирали вниз — смотреть на нее, задрав голову, как тогда, в мои пять.


	18. Мы нашли выход

Вскоре после того, как Джулия и Филипп поженились, а я подписала контракт с Эм-Си-Эй Рекордс, мы с Джулией сошлись снова. Она не жалела, что вышла за него, и, на самом деле, я не жалела тоже. Мы проводили много времени вместе, и с годами Филипп стал мне близок, как член семьи. Не думаю, что у них был открытый брак, потому что, насколько я понимаю, в таких отношениях пара сохраняет близость. По той же причине мы не были, как это называют, «свингерами» — у меня были отношения с Джулией и только с Джулией. Казалось, они были счастливы жить в одном доме, оставаться лучшими друзьями, проводить время вместе, когда им хотелось. Мы с ней делали вместе все. Мы отдыхали, часто в отдаленных хижинах в национальных парках. Мы любили ходить в походы и исследовать вместе, но ценили и время наедине, что могли провести в маленькой бревенчатой хижине в лесу. Филипп всегда был рад оставить нас вдвоем, и когда я была поблизости в нашем путешествии, он порой говорил: «Ура, Ч. здесь. Пойду поиграю пока!».

Конечно, он шутил, говоря это, но в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Иногда он говорил, что Джулия просто кажется счастливее, когда я рядом. Он называл выходные, когда я была в дороге, самыми тяжелыми — так сильно Джулия по мне скучала.

Я купила дом в нескольких километрах от их дома, чтобы нам легко было проводить время вместе. Мы оставались в одном из них, когда я возвращалась в Нэшвилл. У нас был заведенный порядок, подходящий нам, и мы старались, чтобы для оно того стоило для нас обеих. Я так часто радовалась, что Джулия замужем, потому что ее брак стал нашим алиби. Ее замужество никогда не было частью плана, тем, что должно было скрыть само существование наших отношений, но оно делало все проще, и за это я благодарна.


	19. Хорошая американка

Меня называют трудоголиком. И, думаю, знают как неплохого человека — леди с хорошими манерами. Для меня важно быть женственной — и порой поведение женщин в индустрии развлечений, на всех ее уровнях, просто изумляет меня.

Женщины есть во всех сферах этого бизнеса, и я знаю, что им ничто не далось легко. Знаю, что были женщины, что проложили путь для каждой из нас, и с каждым поколением женщин нам становилось немного легче. Были женщины-первопроходцы, вынужденные доказывать свою значимость в мире мужчин.

Я не говорю, что сексизм и неравенство больше не существуют в кантри-индустрии — они все еще здесь, но кое-какого прогресса мы добились. Думаю, раньше, когда женщины начинали сольную карьеру, фактически оставаясь за кулисами мира развлечений, им приходилось играть жестко. Год за годом я слышала легенды о том, на что женщинам приходилось идти, чтобы построить карьеру. Один из путей — использовать свою сексуальность, чтобы продвинуться вперед, и даже просто соглашаясь на это, эти женщины укрепляли архаичные роли, что им приходилось играть. И я понимаю, что зачастую, если бы они попытались противостоять системе, их бы выкинули на обочину или просто уволили.

Другим путем было закалиться, стать одним из парней, играть в мачо — и это происходит до сих пор. Я узнала все это на ранних этапах карьеры, и никогда не понимала, как мне вписаться. Я не пошла бы по этому пути, как гетеросексуальная женщина, и не пойду, как лесбиянка. Для меня дело было не в ориентации — играть жестко, изображать мачо и быть одной из парней просто не в моем характере.

_Лоретта Линн оказала огромное влияние на мою музыку, и я все еще нервничаю рядом с ней. В 2004-ом году она позвонила мне лично, чтобы пригласить на вечеринку в честь ее номинации на Грэмми за спродюссированный Джеком Уайтом альбом «Van Lear Rose»_

Я не веду в сексе, не важно, какого пола партнер. Я не выражаюсь на публике, изредка — в присутствии мужчин. Я не шучу непристойно в смешанной компании, и когда такие шутки звучат в моем присутствии, я стараюсь уйти. Просто отстраняюсь от ситуации. За время своей карьеры я узнала, что рано или поздно тебе приходится установить границы для своих коллег и сотрудников. Думаю, за первые пару лет карьеры я дала людям вокруг понять, кто я, и какого отношения к себе я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ко мне относились с уважением. Я хочу, чтобы ко мне относились, как к к леди. Я видела, как другие женщины выбирали короткий путь к успеху, либо превращая себя в сексуальный объект, либо становясь «одной из парней», лишь для того, чтобы испытать разочарование, понимая, что их не уважают, как женщин. Я не крутая девчонка. У меня есть манеры, я веду себя, как леди, и я лесбиянка. 

Меня называют хорошей американкой. Я часто это слышу, но все еще гадаю, что это значит.

Я очень рано начала проводить время с военными и ветеранами. Мой дедушка, Гарольд Генри, был сержантом во времена Второй мировой войны. После того, как в юности я рассказала, что мечтаю играть кантри-музыку, он посоветовал мне спеть в госпитале ветеранов. Со своих девяти я раз в месяц путешествовала с Американским Легионом Уэллсвилля в городской военный госпиталь. Я не боялась и не колебалась, знакомясь с этими стариками и слушая их истории о службе и войне, которые временами бывали по-настоящему трагичными. Были и другие — беззаботные истории о путешествиях в экзотические места, о людях, совсем не похожих на тех, что я знала. Все это воспитало во мне глубокую признательность и понимание, что они сделали для нашей страны, не говоря уже о том, что через эти разговоры я понимала, насколько огромен на самом деле мир.

Моя связь с армией стала глубже, когда, начав играть на трубе в ансамбле на первом году средней школы, я с радостью взяла на себя обязанности официального горниста Американского Легиона. Я была той, кто играл "Taps«(1) во время Дня Поминовения в школе или в городе, брала свою трубу на военные похороны и панихиды. Стояла в отдалении, пока членам семьи покойного ветерана передавали американский флаг, идеально сложенный в треугольник. Это сокровенная и эмоциональная церемония, и в идеальном мире горнист был бы на похоронах каждого ветерана. «Taps» — мощная мелодия, и нет ничего подобного этому печальному плачу, когда он раздается из живого инструмента. Я была горнистом с седьмого класса и до того дня, когда загрузила свои вещи в машину и отправилась в Нэшвилл. В то время дедушка спрашивал, может ли он рассчитывать, что я буду играть для него, когда настанет тот день. Он умер чуть больше года спустя после моего переезда в Теннесси. Бабушка и дедушка как раз провели со мной неделю в Нэшвилле, они видели, как я впервые выступаю вживую на сцене Старинной Гранд-оперы. Со своей трубой я отправилось домой в Канзас. Это был последний раз, когда я играла «Taps».

Я стала летать за границу, чтобы поддержать солдат, в середине девяностых. Но моя первая международная поездка не носила военного характера — это был огромный фестиваль кантри-музыки под открытым в Японии. Я была бэк-вокалисткой в группе Портера Вагонера, и каждый концерт он приглашал меня в центр сцены на пару своих песен и спеть с ним дуэтом. Я была с Портером и его группой в Кумамото, Япония, и международное путешествие совершенно очаровало меня.

На фестивале у подножия Фудзиямы было почти сорок тысяч человек. Это был мой двадцать первый день рождения, и в какой-то момент ведущий, Чарли Нагатани, привел огромную толпу фанатов японской кантри-музыки спеть мне «Happy Birthday».

Промоутером фестиваля была женщина по имени Джуди Сил. Она была очень хороша в своей работе, и, хотя я была всего лишь бэк-вокалисткой Портера, она относилась ко мне с огромным уважением и дружелюбием. У нее было полно работы на фестивале, и все равно ей хватало доброты быть милой со мной. The Forester Sisters, Texas Tornados, Портер Вагонер и я — все мы были в восторге, потому что японская толпа встречала нас лучше, чем любая, что я наблюдала. Не верилось, что местные знают каждое слово наших песен, даже если они явно не понимают значение слов.

Джуди пыталась сказать мне, что так и будет, и она была права: зрители невероятно любили кантри-музыку. Во время той первой поездки в Японию я с огромным уважением и любопытством впитывала незнакомую культуру. В последующие годы Джуди стала одним из моих самых близких друзей, мы много путешествовали по миру.

За следующие пару лет я гастролировала не только по Америке, но и Швейцарии, Норвегии, Канаде, Нидерландам, Германии, Бразилии и Британии. Мне всего было мало, я была очарована своей жизнью. Не верилось, что я могу быть так далеко от своего крошечного городка в Канзасе, что занимаюсь именно тем, о чем мечтала с самого детства. Когда я представляла свою жизнь в качестве звезды-кантри музыки, мне виделось путешествие по Штатам. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь представляла себе мировой тур. Я чувствовала себя в фильме, которому не обязательно заканчиваться.

Есть что-то невероятно захватывающее в том, чтобы объездить полмира и петь людям, которые знают твои песни и поют их вместе с тобой. Да, выступать было здорово, но больше всего в международных путешествиях мне нравилось узнавать, как живут другие люди. Видеть то, что видят они, есть то, что едят они. И даже если я не знала, на что смотрю, и не была уверена в том, что кладу в рот — это всегда было приключением.

Когда я приземлялась в пункте назначения, меня всегда ждала поездка на грузовике, или автобусе, или на машине — в город, где я должна была выступать. Эти поездки сильно повлияли на меня — я постепенно пришла к пониманию, что весь остальной мир живет совсем не так, как мы привыкли в Штатах. Я всегда слышала, что нам повезло быть американцами. И это правда. И хотя я росла, не имея многого по американским меркам, я видела в других частях света людей, не имевших и того, что было у меня. 

Все, что я видела, было другим: архитектура, пейзаж, машины, деревья, трава; иногда все, что я узнавала — это небо, луна и звезды. Это заставляло меня чувствовать себя такой живой. Я знала, что это был он — огромный, совсем другой мир. В те моменты в машинах и автобусах я благодарила Бога за входной билет в этот мир. Музыка, прекрасная музыка.

Примерно через год моего тура, агент упомянул, что с ним связался промоутер по поводу кое-каких заграничных концертов. Когда он сказал, что промоутера зовут Джуди Сил, я улыбнулась и ответила, что Джуди — старая подруга, которую я встретила много лет назад на фестивале в Японии. Мы согласовали даты тура, и во время той поездки мы с Джуди поняли, что разделяем уважение к людям, которые служат в армии. Она спросила, не хочу ли я однажды поехать за границу, чтобы дать несколько концертов только для военных — сказать им «спасибо».

Впервые я поехала выступать для солдат в Южную Корею. Поездка длилась десять дней. У меня, как у большинства американцев, были только минимальные знания о том, как работают вооруженные силы, но в те десять дней я прошла ускоренный курс по протоколам и правилам. Помню, я думала, что военная жизнь подходит мне. Моя семья управляла домом, как маленьким учебным лагерем, так что эта первая поездка в Корею не стала для меня шоком.

Мы даже не дали себе времени прочувствовать джетлаг. Перед долгим перелетом Джуди научила нас паре своих приемов, как избежать усталости. Она знала, сколько воды пить в полете, что есть, а что не есть, когда спать, а когда лучше заставлять себя держать глаза открытыми. Она путешествовала больше всех, кого я знаю, и если у кого-то были свои уловки — то это Джуди.

В аэропорту Инчхон в Сеуле нас встречало не меньше десяти военных сопровождающих. Они были профессиональны, дружелюбны и компетентны, и доставили нас из точки А в точку Б впечатляюще комфортно и безопасно. Выступая для солдат, мы часто оставались на военных базах, и спать в казармах нас вполне устраивало. Мне казалось ужасно милым, как наши строго одетые и хорошо воспитанные сопровождающие продолжают извиняться, что жилье может не соответствовать нашим стандартам, потому что мы, должно быть, привыкли к роскошным отелям и тому подобному. Я пыталась объяснить, что мы проводим большую часть времени в тесноте турового автобуса, и роскоши в нашей жизни не то чтобы много.

Мы успели поспать буквально пару часов, а затем отправились работать. Джуди сказала взять все, что нам может понадобиться, потому что мы уезжаем почти на сутки. Перед концертом мы планировали отправиться глубоко в поле — к солдатам, которые не смогли бы прийти послушать нас, потому что выполняют тренировочные миссии. Кажется, я раздавала автографы в пяти разных местах в тот день.

Концерты для военных всегда были по-настоящему заряженными — как для артистов, так и для публики. Большая часть зрителей знала меня и мою музыку, но в толпе всегда были те, кто никогда не слышал моих песен, но пришел все равно. И они всегда так радовались, что кто-то проделал весь этот путь, чтобы спеть для них. После концерта, как и всегда, если его устраивала Джуди Сил, артисты встречались с людьми и раздавали автографы, пока не уходил последний зритель. И пусть это было тяжело, и временами почти невозможно, но шанс поговорить с ними — то, почему я любила играть для солдат. И, что не менее важно — потому я любила устраивать военные концерты с Джуди. Она никогда не согласилась бы, чтобы солдаты получили меньше, чем все, что артист может им дать. Она спорила с величайшими звездами музыки, когда они жаловались, что не хотят проводить автограф-сессии.

— Да, я знаю, это тяжело, — говорила она, — но, думаешь, их работа легка? Бери ручку и иди подписывать.

Первый день тура в Южной Корее — именно такой длинный и загруженный, как Джуди предупреждала — длился около двадцати часов. Мы наконец вернулись в бараки, проспали еще пару часов, а потом встали и проделали все это снова, и так на протяжении семи дней.

Мы летали на вертолетах в отдаленные лагеря, чтобы увидеть солдат, что редко возвращаются на базу. Часто в те дни просто не было сцены, где мы могли бы выступить, и мы брали пару гитар и импровизировали. Мой барабанщик, Престон, отыграл множество концертов без барабанов. Он брал барабанные палочки и разбирался на месте, что будет его самодельными ударными на сегодня — картонная коробка, ведро на двадцать литров, стол или доска. Он всегда был стоиком.

Один из моих самых любимых концертов мы давали в Демилитаризованной зоне, на той узкой полоски земли, что разделяет Северную и Южную Корею. Это строго контролируемая зона, которую охраняют войска с обеих сторон. Напряжение там, на этом крошечном нестабильном клочке земли, было очевидным. Но, едва добравшись до места, мы поняли, что ребятам там действительно не помешало бы хорошо провести время. Им нужен был перерыв. Мы играли в углу столовой посреди белого дня без сцены или оборудования. Там был молодой солдат, который знал мои песни, и принес на концерт гармонику в надежде, что сможет сыграть с нами. И я пригласила его. Мы с группой думали, что он непременно запутается в песнях и получит утешительные аплодисменты за то, что ему хватило смелости выступить, но, к нашему удивлению, его игра преобразила весь концерт. Год за годом я замечала его в толпе, когда мы выступали на разных военных базах по всему миру. Он всегда держал в кармане гармонику, а я всегда приглашала его на сцену.

_Когда я росла, Бак Оуэнс был одним из моих музыкальных героев. Он стал величайшим героем, когда я узнала его лично. Мы стали очень хорошими друзьями, он научил меня многому — не только в музыке, но и в бизнесе. 1996-ой год_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «Из всех военных мелодий ни одна не узнается так быстро, и не вызывает столько эмоций, как «Taps». Вплоть до гражданской войны традиционным сигналом к концу дня была заимствованная у французов мелодия под названием «Lights Out». В июле 1862 года, после кровопролитной «Семидневной битвы», разбитый потерей шести сотен человек, раненый генерал Союза Дэниэл Адамс Баттерфилд вызвал бригадного горниста к себе в палатку.
> 
> Так Оливер Уилкокс Нортон, горнист, рассказывает эту историю: «...показывая какие-то заметки, написанные ручкой на обратной стороне конверта, он попросил меня сыграть их на горне. Я сыграл несколько раз, исполняя музыку так, как она была написана. Он немного изменил ее, удлинив одни ноты, укоротив другие, но сохранив мелодию в том виде, в котором впервые показал ее мне. Удовлетворившись, он распорядился сыграть эту мелодию, когда после построения будут читать список погибших. Музыка была прекрасна, она разносилась далеко за пределами нашей бригады. На следующий день ко мне пришли за нотами несколько горнистов из соседних бригад, и я с радостью передал им копии. Постепенно мелодию переняла вся Потомакская армия».
> 
> Это эмоциональная и мощная мелодия вскоре прижилась в вооруженных силах. В 1874-ом году она была официально признана Армией США, и стала стандартом в 1891-ом. Есть что-то невероятное красивое и правильное в этой чудесной музыке. Звуки меланхоличны, но полны покоя и мира. Отголоски музыки еще долго звучат в сердце, даже когда звуки перестают вибрировать в воздухе.
> 
> Считается, что слово «Taps» произошло от слова «Tattoo» — «Taptoe». Также, возможно, «Taps» происходит от того, как перед началом «Extinguish Lights» трижды ударяли барабанными палочками, если не использовался горн. Двадцать четыре ноты, что составляют эту традиционную мелодию, были написаны давным-давно и используются по сей день.
> 
> Хотя официального текста к «Taps» не существует, неофициально часто используется это стихотворение неизвестного автора:
> 
> Fading light dims the sight,  
> And a star gems the sky, gleaming bright.  
> From afar drawing nigh  
> Falls the night.  
> Day is done, gone the sun,  
> From the lake, from the hills, from the sky;  
> All is well, safely rest, God is nigh.  
> Then good night, peaceful night,  
> Till the light of the dawn shineth bright;  
> God is near, do not fear,  
> Friend, good night».
> 
> Генри М. Гуттормсон, 40-й пост Американского Легиона


	20. Разве она не встречается с Как-Его-Там?

Я никогда не встречалась с мужчинами для отвода глаз. Некоторые люди в индустрии развлечений делают так — встречаются с кем-то, чтобы сбить людей с толку, не дать никому узнать о своей ориентации. В Голливуде это происходит годами. Я никогда не встречалась с мужчинами, чтобы обмануть кого-то.

Осенью 1998-го года мы с Джулией пытались найти способ существовать. Мы были глубоко влюблены, но остаться вместе казалось невозможным и пугающим. Она была замужем, и они с Филиппом выстроили свою жизнь размеренной и не завязанной друг на друге. Мы много раз пытались уйти друг от друга — оборвать связи и «завязать». Было пыткой знать, что нам нужно просто прожить день, не разговаривая. Мы думали, что сначала будет сложно, но мы справимся и просто не будем тосковать так сильно спустя дни, недели, месяцы. Я считала, что так будет проще — но ничто не было проще для меня.

Я не знала, как она себя чувствует, потому что мы не общались, но предполагала, что она справляется с новыми обстоятельствами и живет своей жизнью. Мое сердце было разбито, но я изо всех сил старалась держать высоко подборок и двигаться дальше.

Я знала Винса Гилла уже пару лет, и была счастлива, что он споет для моего первого альбома, записанного на Эм-Си-Эй. Его позвал Тони Браун — его лучший друг и мой продюсер в то время. Когда пришло время записывать следующий альбом, я позвонила Винсу и спросила, не против ли он поделиться со мной своим талантом еще раз.

Мы оба были артистами Эм-Си-Эй, и часто против воли оказывались на одних и тех же вечеринках, и так между нами завязались непринужденные разговоры.

Осенью 1998-го мы оба работали в студии Саунд Стейдж на Мьюзик-Роу. Мы были буквально на расстоянии коридора друг от друга, и, в конце концов, обнаружили себя за разговорами в холле. Он казался мне очаровательным и располагающим — как и всему остальному миру. Десятилетиями Винс был одним из любимчиков Нэшвилла, и любой, кому выпадал шанс быть рядом, немедленно влюблялся в него.

Недавно он прошел через довольно публичный развод, и ходили слухи, что он в отношениях с Эми Грант, еще одной признанной артисткой в музыкальных кругах Нэшвилла. Винс и Эми были близкими друзьями многие годы, и многие говорили, что они любят друг друга. Помню, думала, что это имеет смысл.

Мы начали проводить много времени вместе вскоре после тех разговоров в студии. У нас было много общего, но спустя годы наших отношений, я поняла, что по-настоящему объединяет нас одна вещь: мы оба одиноки и влюблены в кого-то другого. В то время ни один из нас не мог быть со своей настоящей любовью, и мы позволили себе найти утешение друг в друге.

Уже в самом начале отношений я поняла, что его сердце никогда не будет принадлежать мне. В каком-то смысле, это утешало. Это убедило меня, что я, в конце концов, не причиню ему боль. Эми знала, что мы с Винсом проводим много времени вместе, но когда мы встречались, она была неизменно добра ко мне все равно.

Винс не был мне безразличен, и когда мы виделись, я представляла, как изменится моя жизнь, если мы продолжим наши отношения. Винс не любил вечеринки. Он тратил меньше, чем зарабатывал, и не нуждался в людях, которые просто были бы рядом и нянчили его. Это мне в нем нравилось. Казалось, ему нравятся те же вещи во мне. Мы выглядели неплохо в теории.

Мы ездили в тур вместе, и я узнала, что в дороге он точно такой же, как в Нэшвилле. Я обожала его, и в сложные времена наших жизней мы делили особенные отношения друг с другом. Я до сих пор дружу с Винсом, и с Эми тоже. Они двое — одни из лучших людей, что я знала.

_С Винсом Гиллом на благотворительном спортивном мероприятии в 2005-ом году_


	21. Одинокая белая женщина

В день, когда мы записали песню «Одинокая белая женщина», мы все знали, что сделали что-то особенное. Мои продюсеры — Тони, Бадди Кэннон и Норро Уилсон — уверенно говорили, что мы только что записали хит. Если кто-то и знал, как звучат хиты — это были они, потому что на счету этих трех парней за десятилетия накопилось множество успешных кантри-записей.

_Норро Уилсон, я и Бадди Кэннон в 1999 году. Великие продюсеры — величайшие люди_

«Одинокая была женщина» была заглавным треком того, что станет моим четвертым альбомом. Я впервые вошла в десятку лучших с моим прошлым альбомом, выпущенным на Эм-Си-Эй, но с последующими синглами с того альбома мы сбились с пути. Мне нужен был хит и нужен был чертовски сильно.

Я была одной из немногих, кому повезло заключить контракт с самым успешным на тот момент лейблом Нэшвилла. Эм-Си-Эй Рекордс подписали меня после двух не слишком успешных альбомов на ПолиГрам. Получить один контракт за всю жизнь — невероятный прорыв, но без особой истории успеха за спиной получить второй, с крупным лейблом — это чудо.

Уверена, мне просто повезло, что у меня все еще были шансы в Нэшвилле и на кантри-радио, даже после того, как первые шесть синглов на ПолиГраме не поднялись в чартах высоко. Тем не менее, я верю в старую поговорку: «Удача — это когда усилия встречаются с возможностями». Я работала, гастролировала и писала. Я делала все, о чем просили лейбл, публицисты и менеджеры.

Вполне понятно для артиста разочароваться в лейбле, когда альбом проваливается в чартах. Это даже типично. Многие злятся, расстраиваются и закрываются. Когда проходишь через весь процесс заключения контракта, изливаешь сердце в своих песнях, пишешь альбом, едешь в промотур, чтобы подготовиться к его выходу — и все это только для того, чтобы лейб сказал, что твой сингл провалился... ну, это сокрушительный удар.

Когда это случилось со мной, когда я поняла, что мои первые несколько синглов провалились, у меня был выбор. Я могла поступить, как все: разозлиться-на-лейбл-и-отказаться-работать или пойти своим путем: делать-что-угодно-работать-еще-больше. Я выбрала свой путь. Помню, лейбл, менеджеры и публицисты удивились, видя, как я решила себя вести. Они были рады, конечно, потому что все они были в бизнесе дольше меня, и они знали цену такой профессиональной этики. Думаю, многие из них решили тогда: «Эй, в этой девчонке есть то, что правда позволит ей прорваться в индустрии». Я быстро поняла, что люди, с которыми я работаю, относятся ко мне иначе — с большим уважением и новой уверенностью во мне.

Моя команда начала эмоционально вкладываться в мою карьеру. Раньше я была проектом, над которым они работали, теперь — артистом, которым они были увлечены. В Нэшвилле и на кантри-радио меня начинали узнавать как одного из самых трудолюбивых новых артистов. Имейте в виду — меня не просили делать ничего такого уж сложного. Я не забрасывала тюки сена на грузовые платформы и не заливала бетон. В основном это не было тяжелой работой. Меня просили прийти и подписать пятьсот плакатов за раз — делов-то. Или меня просили отправиться в дорогу на недели, почти не спать, выступая на радио и часами бесплатно раздавая автографы в Волмарте. И что? Я делала все это годами, тяжело работая за гроши или вовсе бесплатно. Это не было проблемой для меня. Мне нравилась эта работа. Так что, был у меня хит или нет — я ездила в тур. Мы с группой жили в туровом автобусе месяцами, играя в прокуренных барах, прекрасных театрах, на кукурузных полях, в ресторанах, амфитеатрах, в школах; вспомните что угодно — мы играли там. Я так этого хотела, я была готова работать, и я сделала все, чтобы остальные знали, как много для меня значит быть кантри-певицей.


End file.
